Unexpected Love
by ASHlEYYY26
Summary: A friendship that develops into something more. How they stole each others hearts. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH A BACKGROUND FOR LETTY. I WANTED TO ESTABLISH WHERE SHE IS BEFORE ADDING THE TORETTO'S INTO THE MIX. ENJOY :)**

**LETTY'S POV**

_**California 1990**_

Peace and quiet, is that too much to ask? For once I would just like to wake up and not regret the day before it has even started.

First day of school, I look to my right and see my three year old sister, Selena still asleep next to me. My seven year old brother, Raul snoring to my right.

The house smelled of smoke and the music that blasted throughout the night continued to play at 5 o'clock in the morning, great. On top of that, I can here someone knocking either against the wall or on the door.

I walked out of the room, pulled the plug on my mother's never ending party and opened the door.

It was the owner of the building, Jerry, along with our neighbors and a police officer.

"Letty, is your mother home?" Jerry asked. He was a good guy, not very strict, mostly kept to himself but seeing how this was the fourth night in a row that my mom and her 'friends' kept the neighbors up, I could understand why he's here.

"I don't know I just woke up" I said rubbing my eyes

"We told her a hundred times that they have to be considerate to everyone else in the building, but she doesn't listen!" the neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Johnson complained

"I understand" Jerry tried to calm them down "Letty please have your mother see me, this can't go on and I would hate to kick you and your siblings out" he added

"Yea" I said slamming the door

I've been here numerous times.

Back in Puerto Rico my grandmother kicked us out after she couldn't deal with her daughter's behavior. If it wasn't for my dad convincing his mom to let us stay with her for a while in the Dominican Republic, I have no idea where we would be right now.

I walked into the living room, which also served as the dinning area and looked for my mom. I couldn't tell who was dead from alive and honestly I didn't care. The only thing that interested me at this point was making sure Raul and Selena didn't see her in this state.

I looked around and saw a man on top of a woman. The woman's hand had a tattoo of an angel with the letters L S R underneath it. Found her.

"Mom" I shook her hand

The man on top of her shifted, revealing his face, it was her boyfriend Paco.

"Uh?" she groaned

"Mom, wake up" I kept nudging her.

He didn't appreciate it, he pushed me back on the ground. I got up and pushed him back. My mom finally woke up before he could react and moved him to the side so she could get up.

"What?" she asked dragging her feet to the bathroom

I leaned against to wall as she washed her face.

"Jerry stopped by"

"What time is it?"

"Like 5:15"

"Why am I even awake right now?" she questioned

"I need you to sign us in for school"

"You need me? That's funny"

"Didn't know I told a joke" I said crossing my arms

"I clearly remember you saying I don't need you, I'm good all by myself. Remember that, in DR. You said that to me right before we got on that plane and now you need me" she spat out

"Look, just because you fucked up your future doesn't mean Ima fuck up mine!"

"Hey, watch it!" she warned "What time does school start?" she asked walking into the kitchen

"7"

"Fine"

I looked around "aren't you forgetting something?"

"What Letty?" she asked filling her glass with water

"Your guest"

"I'll get rid of them" she said taking a slip of water.

I left her so I could take a shower and get ready. Once I was finished, I woke Selena up and did the same for her. After that came Raul, I instructed him to wake up take a shower and get dressed. While he did that I combed my sister's hair and checked on my actually got everyone except Paco to leave.

I knocked on her door, "you ready?"

She opened the door "yea"

We left the apartment, dropped of my sister to the babysitter downstairs and surprisingly got to school on time.

After registering, she told me to pick up my sister and that she wasn't sure if she would make it home later.

For a while things went pretty much like that, it wasn't until half way through the year that things changed.

I went to school and found myself in the principal's office.

"Ms Ortiz, I don't know how you think things work around here but this is my school!"

I looked away from him

He opened a file that his assistant had placed on his desk. "Ms Ortiz disrupted my class, after multiple warnings she got up and threw our class globe at my head, as if that wasn't enough she jumped one of her fellow classmates" he paused for a moment then continued saying "Signed by your teacher Mrs. Shane. Well what do you have to say about your

behavior?"

I giggled at my teacher's interpretation of the previous events.

"That's it, I waited for a response from your mother but you left me no choice, I'm expelling you"

"You're doing what?"

"You heard me" he signed a few papers

"You can't be serious!"

"Ms Ortiz, I am as serious as a heart attack. You are dismissed." he got up and opened his office door "Security will allow you to gather your belongings and then escort you off of the premise"

"You can't do that!" yelled

"Yes I can and I am!"

"This is bullshit!" I kick his desk as hard as I could

"Security get this young lady out of my school!"

So I walked home. Mom said she wasn't going to be home so it seemed like it was going to be a pretty chill day.

Unlocked my door and saw Paco on the couch watching tv

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing" I remarked

"What did you say to me?"

Since he practically moved in with us I hadn't spoken to him. "Nothing"

He got up and walked towards me "No I heard you! Your mother was right about you, you got a slick mouth. Don't even think about trynna and pull that crap with me! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget"

"Yea on how to be a fucking drunk?"

"What'd you say! Come her!"

And with that I was running. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to my room, locked the door and packed. I could hear him beating on the door. Once I was done I snuck out the window and ran to the bus stop.

With the little change I had in my pocket, I went to the phone booth and looked up my grandmother.

My father's mother left DR after my dad, Miguel got arrested. She wanted to be close to him so she packed up and sold the house. My mom thought it would be a good idea coming back to the states.

Susana Ortiz. I ripped out the page and called the number. No one picked up so I took a chance, got directions and got on a bus to find her.

"So this must be it" I said as I looked at the house

I knocked on the door and waited. After minutes of ringing the doorbell and no answer I finally gave up and walked away.

"Hey" an overly friendly voice said to me

"Hey" I said as I walked pass her

"If you're looking for Mrs. Ortiz, she just went bingo with a few friends"

"Thanks" I mumbled as I sat on the curb

"Are you related to her or something?" she said standing next me

I looked up at her; she seemed pretty harmless "she's actually mi abuela"

"No way!" she said excited

"Yeaa" I said trying to brush her off.

"I see you got your bags, are you moving in with her?"

"Sorta"

A car stopped by us and a man whined down his window.

"Hey dad" the girl said

"Mia, dinner" the man replied

"Okay" she got up and started walking towards the car and stopped "dad I'll meet you there"

He nodded and drove of

"Oh where's my manners. She turned her attention towards me "I'm Mia"

"Letty"

"Uhm, I live a couple houses down"

"Kay"

"I mean if you wanna come over get some food or something"

"Naw I'm good..."

She cut me off "It's just sometimes bingo takes all night and it wouldn't be right to just

leave you out here"

"No go, I'm fine"

She sat down next to me

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Guess I'm waiting with you"

"Isn't your dad going to get mad?"

"Yea but if he found out why, he wouldn't mind"

"Sure he won't"

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you going to live with your parents?"

"That's kind of personal don't you think?"

"Yea, your right. Sorry." There was a brief silence then Mia spoke again "My mom died last year"

I looked at her melancholy expression "Sorry about your mom"

"Its fine, I still got my dad and brother. In a way it brought use closer. Family is really important to use. Once you're a Toretto, you're a Toretto for life. Toretto is my last name by the way" she smiled

I chuckled "yea, I got that" my stomach starting making noises

We both looked down at my stomach then Mia pulled me up by the wrist.

"What the…" I began to say

"Come on. Your hungry and it's going to be like a zillion years till your abuela gets home"

She helped with my bag as she pulled me to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**HEY GUYS IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE ADD TO FAV STORY, Fav AUTHOR, ALERT LIST AND/OR REVIEW. LOVED THE REVIEWS FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER. CHAPTER TWO LETS GO! **

**LETTY'S POV**

"Dad!" Mia screamed as we walked into her house

She turned to me "We could just leave your stuff here" she instructed me as we walked throughout her house.

"Kitchen" her father said

We walked to the kitchen.

He was cooking and looked up as soon as we entered the room.

"Dad this is Letty, Mrs. Ortiz is her grandmother" she said introducing me

He took a towel and wiped his hands then reached over to shake mine. "Hello Letty, my name is Tony Toretto"

I shook his hand "Mr. Toretto"

"Pretty strong grip you got their. Mr. Toretto was my dad, you can call me Tony" he added

"Thanks Tony"

"Dad, I told Letty she could join us for dinner"

"Kay well guys wash up and Mia can you please call your brother and tell him to get over here pronto"

Mia and I washed our hands

"I'll be right back" Mia said

"Kay"

She went in the other room to call her brother.

"So Letty, does Susana know are here?"

"No"

"Did she know you were visiting her today?"

"No"

He continued with his task. "The reason I ask is because I've gotten to know her pretty well. If she knew you were here she would have cancelled her plans"

"I wanted to surprise her"

He smiled "What about your parents? Do they know you are here?"

I stayed silent for a moment

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to come off as nosey or rude. It's just being a parent myself and I..."

"My mom is a little preoccupied at the moment and my dad has been locked up for a while now"

He stopped what he was doing "I'm sorry"

"No it's cool"

Mia walked into the kitchen "They're here"

Tony dropped what he was doing and left the kitchen

"They?" I asked

"Yea my brother and his friend Vince"

Tony walked back into to room "Well seeing how everyone's here I guess it's about time to eat" he grabbed a few dishes of food and took them to the other room. Mia and I followed.

The table was set and we all took a seat. Tony at the head of the table. Mia and I to his right and the boys to his left.

Being the new one here, I wanted to watch first before starting to eat.

Tony then said "Dominic, because you were late yet again to dinner, you say grace."

The boy whom I had presumed to be Dominic sighed and the kid next to him chuckled.

"Oh and Vincent, Don't forget to help Dom with the dishes later"

Mia and Dominic laughed while Vince got mad.

After grace we started to eat.

"So Letty, where do you go to school?" Tony asked

"I'm actually in the process of switching schools" I answered

"Fifth grader right?" Tony asked

"Yea" I replied

"So that would make you about 8 or 9" he continued

"9 in a month"

"She looks more like 5 to me" Vince said laughing

"Don't mind them, they're just stupid" Mia spat out

"And this is coming from a girl who don't know the difference between auto and stick" Dominic fired back

"Oh! Nice one bro" Vince said laughing

"That was one time! In my defense they all look they same to me" Mia yelled

"Face it bro, your sister might be book smart but she'll always have the brains of a four year old girl" Vince said to Dominic

"And you'll always have the brains of a two year old squirrel" I said taking a sip of my drink. It was only meant to say so only Mia could hear but they all heard.

"Your new here so I'll let that one slid" Vince said to me

"Yea whatever" I laughed

"I don't suppose you know the difference"

"Come on Vince, quite" Mia said

"What Mia, I'm just asking" he replied

"Manual transmissions requires you to switch gears using the clutch, with an auto transmission the car does it for you" I said then continued to eat.

The room got silent for a moment

"In your face!" Mia screamed and pointed to the guys

"Lucky guess" Vince said rolling his eyes

"How did you know that?" Tony asked

"Pretty obvious"

"Well most girls, boys even, at your age don't" Tony said

"Well when I lived with my dad he use to talk about cars and going to race meets"

"Your dad use to race?" Vince asked

"Yea"

"You remember Miguel, from the races I took you boys to last summer" Tony said

"Miguel's your dad?" Vince questioned

We talked about racing, cars, etc. Tony even told stories of races he went to with my dad.

Dominic was the only one that didn't really seem interested. He stayed quiet throughout dinner.

After dinner we helped clear the table and got everything in the sink for Dominic and

Vince to wash the dishes.

"Hey dad can, Cindy come over tonight?" Dominic asked

"Yea but you too got half an hour" Tony replied as he went upstairs "I'm going to bed,

Letty it was nice meeting you. Your welcomed here anytime, tell your Susana I said hello"

"I will, goodnight" I told him

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Mia asked me

"Sure whatchu got?"

"I'm not sure" she said looking through their collection of movies

I saw Dom walk to the door and open it. "Hey Cindy" he kissed her

"That's his new girl friend" Mia whispered

"How new?" I asked

"Not sure but lets just say that she ain't no Rebecca"

We giggled and stopped as they made their way past us to the porch

"So do you have a boy friend? Mia asked me

"No way"

"What! Why not?"

"I don't know"

"Well do you want a boy friend?"

"How about we give it a few years"

She laughed

"You?" I asked her

"Nope"

"Why?"

"How about the fact that Dom and Vince would kill him and on top of that, everyone kind

of knows my dad. It would just be too weird"

"Guess your right"

The phone rang and Mia picked it up. "Hello, yea she's right here." she looked at me "Okay thanks, bye"

"So that was about me?"

"Yup, guess who's home"

"How did she know I was here?"

"I think my dad told her cause she said that Dom and Vince were suppose to walk you over" she turned to Vince snoring in the corner "And since he's knocked out, looks like its just going to be Dom"

She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me "This is my number, call me tomorrow. Maybe we could hang out or something" she then hugged me and yelled for Dom

"WHAT MIA!" Dom stormed inside yelling

"Dad said Cindy got to leave and you got to walk Letty over to Mrs. Ortiz's house"

"FINE!" he walked back out

"NOW!" Mia yelled after him.

A car pulled up and honked, Mia went to go tell Dom

Seconds later Dom and Cindy came inside and Dom walked her to the door.

"You ready?" Dom asked me

"When you are."

"Kay let's go" he grabbed my stuff and opened the door for me

"Yea"


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVIEW! =] **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**OKAY WELL THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONG, PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING SO FAR =]**

**LETTY'S POV**

The walk over to mi abuela's house was silent. We had just meet and the was nothing I felt

I could use to start a conversation with him.

Half way there he began talking "So you like cars huh?

"That surprises you?"

"Yea. I never met a girl who did, other than my mom"

"Yea sorry about your loss"

"Mia told you huh?

"Not what happened but that she died last year"

"Yea, do me a favor, if your going to be staying here can you keep an eye out for her"

"Yea sure"

Before I could say anything else, we where there and he was knocking on the door.

The door opened.

"Hey Mrs. Ortiz" Dominic said

"Hello Dominic" she then turned to me "Leticia Maria Ortiz!"

I shivered at her addressing me by my entire name.

Dominic chuckled "Your name is Leticia?"

I shoved him.

I looked at her "Thanks" I said sarcastically

"Yea well I got to go, see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Dom left

"Goodnight" I called out

She helped me inside.

"Nice place"

"It was your dad's"

"Was?"

"Well after running with the wrong crowd and beginning in an out of jail, someone had to take care of this place"

"You seen him lately?"

"Have you?"

My answer was no.

"Ustedes saben qué voy a preguntar (you know I'm going to ask)"

"Why I'm here or why I left?"

"Ambos (both)"

"Well for starters, I was expelled from school"

"¿Por qué? (why?)"

"I just had to leave okay"

"How's your brother and sister?"

"Better than I was"

"And your mother?"

"Happy with being Paco's bitch" I smiled

"Typical Maria. I talked to her mother. She said she washed her hands clean of that mess"

"She did" I yawned

"You should get some sleep, we got to enroll you in school"

"So I can stay?"

"Yea" she said walking up the stairs

"Why?" I followed

"Time for us to break the cycle. Your room is the first one on the right. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

The room was perfect. My own bed, my own room. I felt guilty thinking about the life I had left for Raul and Selena, but they were better off without me. I was the trouble maker, the one who always messed up, the one who never quite fit in or accepted things for the way they are.

The next morning, I opened my eyes and almost forgot where I was. I crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to find a breakfast feast prepared and laid out for me.

"Is all this for me?" I wondered

"Well who else is here?" she laughed

Good point.

"So I made an appointment with the principle, for ten o'clock this morning" she continued

"Cool"

"If all goes well, you'll be enrolled"

"If?"

"Yea, he told me the reason for your expulsion"

"Oh yea, what did he say?"

"Does it matter? You know, I know and the principles had quite an interesting discussion about it"

"So I guess I we'll have to try a different school"

She shrugged and picked up her coffee mug to take a sip "Let me let you in on a little

Secret.' She leaned in closer "His wife, sucks at playing bingo"

At first I didn't know what she was talking about. How did bingo relate to me getting enrolled into school? Then it hit me, my soon to be principle's wife plays bingo with my grandmother. How could they not be friends, anyone who has ever met her loved her instantly, even my mom at some point loved her. "So I'm getting in"

She got up "hurry up with breakfast, later I'm taking you shopping for your first day of

school tomorrow"

I smiled from ear to ear and watched her leave the room

There were few times in my life when I actually felt loved, one my brother and sister, anyone by my father and now by my grandmother.

After she met with the principle we went shopping.

Hours later we came out of our last store exhausted

"You hungry?" she said as we walked past a diner

"Yea"

We decided go inside. The hostess showed us to our tables and we sat down

"Have you spoken to your mother?"

"She hasn't called"

"So?"

"So I haven't spoken to her"

"Your going to have to face your demons eventually Leticia"

"I have no demons"

"Yes you do, we all do"

The waitress came to our table. "Hi, my name is Amy. Can I take your order"

"Yea, I'll have an apple pie" I told her

"A whole one?" she questioned

I could see that Amy was shocked but kept writing as I told her the rest of my order.

"Lots of whipped cream and a strawberry lemonade"

"Will that be all?" Amy asked

I said "yes" then she turned to my grandmother who couldn't stop laughing said "I'll have the same"

We ate the pies and sat back after being so stuffed. Amy then dropped off the bill.

As Amy left my grandmother left a $50 and said "Ready"

**Six years later at the Toretto's household - 1996**

"Run idiota!" I screamed at the tv

Mia screamed and hid her face. "Uh Letty why do we have to watch this!"

"Shh its almost to the good part"

Tony and Dom sat in the couch laughing at our reactions.

"How could two people who are as different as night and day be best friends?" Dom asked

"Simple just look at you and Vince" I remarked

Dom and Tony looked at Vince sweating bullets as he watched the movie.

"You okay Vince" Dom asked laughing

"I'm fine dawg" replied trying to look away from the tv

"You don't look fine" Tony added

"Look, its hot in here okay!" he shouted, got up and went into the kitchen

I laughed at him

The doorbell rang.

Dom was about to get it but Tony patted his shoulder and said "I got it."

Tony opened the door and I could here my abuela and another woman speaking spanish.

"¿Donde estás ella? (where is she)" the voice asked

Were they talking about me? I wondered

"Suzie, what's wrong?" Tony asked

"Hey Tony, Letty home?" my grandmother asked

"Yea" Tony replied

The woman pushed her way past Tony into the living room where we sat and watched the movie.

"Leticia" the woman said

I looked at her. I couldn't believe who it was.

"Who is this?" Tony asked

"She _was_ my daughter-in-law" my grandmother answered

Dom stood up "Wait, wait, wait! If she was your daughter-in-law that makes her..."

"Letty's mom" Mia added

Tony looked to Suzie for confirmation and Suzie nodded her head

"Vamos Letty, Vamos a volver a casa (come on Letty, let's go home)" Maria said to me

There was so many questions thrown into the air. Everyone had them and wasn't shy

about asking them either.

"What is she doing here?" Tony asked

"Why is she here?" Dom asked

"Is Letty leaving?" Mia asked

"Vamos Leticia (Come on Leticia)" Maria kept saying

Throughout all the chaos I managed to speak up. I stood up and started yelling "Who the hell do you think you are!"

The room got silent

"Your mother!" Maria challenged

"Oh that's funny cause I haven't seem or heard from you in over 5 years!" I shouted

"Girl I don't know what these people have been teaching you but you do not talk to me that way! Now get your things!"

"No!"

"Get your things!" she pulled my wrist

"Fuck you!" I screamed at her

"¿Lo que dices me? (what did you say to me?)"

"FUCK-YOU!"

Maria slapped me across my face

Tony flinch but mi abuela put her hand out in front of him, directing him to stay back and

do nothing

Dom flinched too but looked at Tony as he told him the same

I couldn't believe she hit me, after all this time. All those years of being angry and hating her. I slapped her back. She couldn't believe it. Before I knew it, she had jumped on top of me and started hitting me, I rolled her over then started hitting her.

I felt someone pulling me.

When they finally managed to pull me off of her I cold see Tony holding Maria back and

Dom holding me back.

"Suficiente! (enough)" my grandmother exclaimed

"Dom, take her to the garage" Tony threw his keys for Dom to catch. He caught it, picked me up with a tighter grip and took me outside. I was struggling in his grasp.

Once we got to the car he opened the door and buckled me in then closed it and walked around the other side to the driver's seat.

The ride was silent. I mostly held my head down in fear of seeing the after effect of the fight. We got Toretto's and before the car could come to a complete stop I opened the door and got out. Dom braked.

"Are you crazy!" he yelled at me, as he got out the car and slammed the door. I turned around to look at him.

"Jesus Letty" he walked up beside me and rubbed my cheek with his hand. "Your lip is bleeding, come on" he held my hand

I followed him inside the garage. Walking into Tony's office I was instructed to sit as Dom fetched some ice from the freezer

"You took quite a hit there" he said rested the ice against my lip

I took it from him "After all these years..." I took a deep breath

"At least you had a chance to get some of that built up anger out"

"I'm not angry"

"Oh yea? Could of fooled me"

"Hm"

"When was the last time you seen your dad?"

"Uh, I can barely remember"

He got up and walked to the door then stopped and looked at me "You should see him, in jail I mean. Get some rest alright" he said before closing the door

I stayed up the entire night thinking about what Dom had said.

I walked around the garage until I found him.

I spotted him covered with a blanket sleeping on a couch around the corner "Hey Dom" I whispered and tapped on his arm

"Yea?" he said barely awake then opened his eyes "Letty what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep that's all"

He moved the blanket "Come on" he said sliding over to make room for me

I went under the blanket and laid next to him

He started to fall back asleep

"You really think I should go see him?"

"Yea" he mumbled

"Come with me?"

He looked at me "Letty, don't you think Mia should go with you?"

"You know how Mia gets, all emotional and shit"

"what about your grandmother?"

"Has enough to worry about. And your dad too. If you don't want to go..."

"I'll go, lets just get some sleep first"

The next morning Dom's phone kept ringing.

"Uh" he groaned

"It's you" I said checking my phone

He shifted and found his phone "Yea." he looked at me "She's with me, we spent the night at the garage. Yea, okay. Bye"

"Tony?"

"Yea" he got up "We should head out"

I got up "Sure"

When we got outside, he locked up the garage and we got into the car.

"So when you gunna get your own car?"

"Hopefully in a month"

"What kinda car you getting?"

"Depends"

"On?"

"What car I race"

"Tony's gunna let you race!"

"Well he didn't say that"

"So your sneaking around?"

"He didn't say no" Dom smiled

"But yet again he didn't say yes"

We laughed.

"When's the race?"

"Next Thursday, against some rich kid named Ronnie".

"Good Luck"

He chuckled "Thanks, but it ain't about luck"

"What you racing with?"

"Planning on sneaking one of the cars my dads been working on"

I smiled "And if he catches you?"

He pulled into my grandmothers driveway. "No worries"

"See ya" I said getting out of the car.

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LETTY'S POV**

Before I could get to the door, it swung right open.

"¡Ah dios mio! ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¿Estás bien? (Oh my God! Where were you? Are you okay?)"

"Cansada (tired)" I answered

"Let me look at you" she said trying to hold my face

"Get off!" I pushed her hands away and started up the stairs

"Leticia!"

I stopped.

"Dimo lo que peudo hacer (tell me what I can do)"

"Nada, estoy bien (Nothing, I'm fine)" I ran upstairs, locked my door and laid on my bed until it got dark.

Around 12:30 I heard cars outside. I looked out my window and saw them lined up at

Toretto's driveway.

They were planning something I thought to myself. I snuck out my house, climbing through the window and ran to their house.

"Hey princess, isn't it past your bed time?" Vince said trying to prevent me from entering the house

"Cute, isn't it past yours?" I shot back

He laughed. "This isn't your scene"

"My scene?"

He nodded

I looked over his shoulder to see inside the house. "You guys throwing a party?"

"Now why would we be doing that?"

"V, I was born at night but not last night"

"True but see we got a rule here"

"Oh yea? What?"

"You gotta have a drivers license to be at this party"

"Oh really?"

"Yea"

"So I guess Tony's in there huh?" I smiled

He shifted and a worried expression took over his face "Fine but your out in an hour!" he said letting me inside.

"Yea yea" I said pushing past him. "Mia around?"

"Yea, upstairs" he directed

I ran upstairs to her room. It was empty.

"Where could she be?" There was a light coming from Dom's room. "Maybe she's in there"

The door was open and Dom was chilling on his bed watching tv.

"Hey"

"Didn't I drop you off" he asked

"Yea, but I live right there. Heard the music and saw the cars so I'm here"

He laughed "You just gunna stand there"

I smiled "No" I said walking in and sitting on his bed "Why aren't you downstairs at your party"

"That ain't my party"

"Uh yea it is. It's in your house"

"That's Vince's party. He went a race tonight, decided he wanted to celebrate. Trying to get laid"

"So why aren't you with him?"

"After the last 24 hours, I just want to stay by myself"

I took that as a hint to leave but as I tried to get up he caught me by my arm and urged me to stay.

"Thought you wanted to be by yourself?"

"Stay"

"Okay but only if we get to watch something other than this, what is this anyway?" I questioned looking at the tv

"You've never seen Home Alone"

I shook my head

"What kind of childhood did you have..."

He stopped after realizing the question he just asked

"Well you met my mom so" I tried to laugh threw the awkwardness "You seen Mia?"

"My dad thought it would be best for her to sleep over her friend's house tonight"

"Why?"

"When I got home he said that some guy named Paco stopped by"

"No way"

"Yea, you know him?"

"Maria's boyfriend"

"I think they got into it"

"Why you think that"

"Well for one he was pissed and left and two, he left me and vince in house alone.

"Yea bad idea. Surprised the cops haven't been called yet"

"I know right"

"I can't wait to see my dad"

"Wanna ditch school and go tomorrow?"

"Your serious?"

"Yea, it'll be fun. I think"

"It's like a 3 hour drive"

"So we'll call it a road trip"

"Can't wait" I started yawning "Mind if I sleep here tonight" I said resting my heading on his pillow and falling asleep before I could hear his answer.

"Rise and shine" Tony said waking me up

"Huh? where am I?"

"Dom's room"

"So where did he sleep"

"Found him sleeping in Mia's room. I should take you home. Dom said he was going to take you to school later"

"What time is it?"

"8:14 am. I called Susana she went to work"

"Thanks. It's fine, I can walk"

He gave me a look that made me reconsider my answer.

"I guess you can drop me home" I said

"Ready to leave?"

"Yea"

Tony dropped me home.

As soon as I got home I took a shower.

I got out the shower and wrapped my towel around me then looked around the bathroom

for my brush. "Shit!" I left it in the room. When I opened the door to go get it there stood

Dom.

"Uhm.." I was speechless

"Sorry, the door was open" he stuttered

I started blushing "Yea"

He stood in front of my room door

"I kinda need to go in there"

"Uh, yea. I'll be downstairs" he said getting out of the way

"Okay"

I went into my room and got ready then ran downstairs.

"So should we go" I asked

"Yup"

We went into the car.

"New car"

"Naw, I kind of borrowed it from a friend"

"Some friend"

"Yea"

"Girl huh?"

"Why?"

"Who ever owned this car got enough fruity scented car fresheners to last a lifetime"

He smiled

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Well.."

"Either that or you got some really fruity friends Toretto. They got a name?"

"Lindsay"

"The blonde?"

"Red head" he admitted

I laughed

"What, you don't see me clowning your friends"

"That's cause I don't let you meet them"

"You been hiding out on me Leticia?"

I punched him and the car swerved

"Chill!"

"How many times I got to tell you! That's not my name!"

"Okay, okay." then he whispered "Leticia"

Before I got a chance to hit him, he anticipated it and swung his arm around me, locking it down with his grip so I couldn't move. I struggled.

"Relax" he said as his grip loosened "Why do you hate your name so much"

"Why do you care"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation so the time can pass"

"Uhm. My parents were teenagers when they had me. They were pretty stupid, wrapped up in gangs and all that shit. Anyways, once I was born, my dad's mom told them that they should give me a name that means something. You know like after all their struggles I should get a name that shows how far they've come or how they feel"

"So what does Leticia mean?"

"Joy, I think"

"Joy?"

"Yea, obviously at that time they were happy. As you can see, that didn't last but they picked a name to represent how they felt having there first child together" I laughed

"How did Susana feel?"

"Well she use to tell me that I can change that name. Like grow into it and change the meaning. Now she says I did"

"So what's the new meaning?"

"Well according to my grandmother it means strong, independent..." I said looking down "Not sure if she's right though"

"You might want to add doubtful to that list"

We laughed. Dom was right, talking did make the time go by .

We arrived at Lompoc.

"This place gives me the creeps" I shivered at the sight

"Yea, I know whatchu mean" he said as we walked in

Dom did all the talking then the guard allowed us to go in when Dom stopped midway.

"What's wrong?" I looked back at him jus standing there

"Nothing, I just think you should be the one to see him"

"Okay"

I sat and waited for my dad when he finally showed

"Dad!" I ran into his arms

"Letty!"

"I missed you, how you been?"

"Uh" I said wiping away my tears

We sat down facing each other

"So you moved out"

"How did you know?"

"Other than the fact that my mother told me, Tony showed up an hour ago"

"What?"

"He doesn't know your here does he?"

"No, we sorta missed school today"

"We?"

"Dom and I"

"Letty, I don't feel comfortable with you hanging around Dominic Toretto"

"Dad, he's harmless"

"Letty I know what I'm talking about"

"Okay so what then?" I was getting ready to defend Dom

"Letty, that's not important, I just want to make sure your not hanging with the wrong

crowd"

"I'm not! Geez"

We were silent for a moment

"I got a surprise for you" he said

"Really? What is it?"

"Well your just going to have to wait and see"

"How long?"

"Until tomorrow, but you should head back before anyone notice you two aren't in school."

We got up, hugged and I left.

Dom waited by the car, as I approached him he asked "How did it go?"

I simply smiled as a response.

Dom drove me home.

Dom stopped my car when he got in front of my house

"Wanna come inside?" I asked

He laughed "That's we she said"

I punched him "Idiot" I laughed with him

"Naw I should be getting back to Lindsay"

"Yea sure, okay."

**REVIEWS PLEASE =] **


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**HEY GUYS, I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THE REVIEWS! EVERY SINGLE REVIEW MADE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. OH AND BY THE WAY I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT =]**

**LETTY'S POV**

_Three hours later._

My phone started ringing

"Yea"

"Finally!" Mia exclaimed

I laughed "Good to hear from you too"

"Hey, something wrong?" Mia asked

"No why?" I said

"I heard my brother talking to V earlier"

"Okay?" I said trying to find the point in this

"He said you were going to visit your dad"

"Yup"

"So did you? How did it go? What did he say? Can you say something please!"

I laughed "You wont give me a chance to"

"Oh sorry" she laughed

I heard my front door open

"Hey, come over later. I gotta go" I hung up the phone

Mi abuela opened the door "How was school?"

"Good" I lied, held my breath and smiled

"Whatchu learn?" she sat on the edge of my bed

I realized she knew "How?"

"Eighteen years of raising your father under my roof, how could I not know"

"I guess"

"Where'd you go?"

"Lompoc"

"How's your dad?"

"He said he got a surprise for me tomorrow"

She smiled

"You know what it is?"

"Maybe" she got up and made her exit

I ran and followed her, as I walked by my door the door bell began ringing

I opened it, Mia screamed.

After telling her the story, she had one to tell me

"You know Jeff right?"

"Jeff?" I thought for a moment "Kid in my fifth period?"

"Yes! Why didn't you tell me he was your lab partner?"

"It matters?

"Yess! He's beyond hot! And on top of that you guys talk"

"What has gotten into you?"

"It's all over school, he couldn't stop asking about you and I heard he asked if your taken"

I rolled my eyes "Your on something aren't you!"

"Letty!"

"Mia!"

"Here" she handed me a piece of paper "Then why would he ask me to give you this"

I opened it and saw his number along with a side note asking if we could go out for dinner

tonight . I couldn't help but smile

"Ahhhh! You have to do it!"

"I can't"

"What? No! Why not?"

"She won't let me" I said referring to my grandmother

"Suzie!" Mia screamed

I think my grandmother liked when people called her by her first name, guess it made her

feel younger. "Yea?" she answered

"Can Letty go out on a date tonight?" Mia asked her while walking to see her in the living room

I shook my head so she would say no

"Sure" she answered

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically

Mia screamed as I covered my ears then dragged me out the door so we could go to her

house.

Once inside Tony came running to the door

"What's wrong? Why the screaming?"

"Letty's got a date"

"When?" Dom asked while he sat on the couch with his date

"Tonight" Mia screamed

"Yayy me" I said with a grumpy tone

Mia rolled her eyes and ran upstairs, I followed her

"Could you be a little bit excited?"

"Could you come with me?"

"Dad!"

Tony walked in "Mia, you got to quite screaming"

"Can I double date with Letty tonight?"

"Mia, you know you have your Biology test tomorrow. I'm sorry Letty but she can't go

with you"

"Sucks...anyways..."

Mia cut me off "What if Dom goes with her?"

"What?" I exclaimed

Mia looked at me and started nodding her head

Tony raised his brow and said "Go on"

"Well if Dom goes with her, we would know that she's safe and you will know that Dom

won't hook up with his date since he'll be Letty sitting"

"Letty sitting?" I asked

"Do you prefer child sitting?" Mia smiled

"Great idea, I'll go break the news to Dom" Tony said as he left us

Mia was about to speak when I stopped her "Not one word" I warned and went of to her room

After an hour of getting ready I finally walked downstairs

Dom stood there sulking. "Let's just get this over with"

"Hey I ain't thrilled about this either"

He opened the front door for me.

_At the restaurant_.

"It seems our dates made it before us" I said looking at our table

We walked over to them I sensed tension

Dom and I sat down next to our dates.

After receiving our meals we ate, every now and then we made small conversation.

I excused myself to the restroom and along followed Dom's date, Heather.

I felt ridiculous. I started to wipe off all the makeup Mia had layered on my face.

Heather walked in

"So what's the deal with you and Dominic?" she crossed her arms

"What are you talking about?"

She grabbed some toilet paper and helped me by cleaning up the makeup that I was too

eager to take off "I see how you look at him. Watching his every move, hanging in his

every word"

I moved my face away from her "Listen Dom and I are just friends, nothing more"

"You better hope so for your sake" she said throwing away the paper

I headed for the door and she stepped in front of it

"You gunna move or do I gotta make you"

She smiled "He's mine"

I pushed her out of the way and stormed off

Dom saw me walk past our table and came after me.

"Letty!" he grabbed my arm and stood in front of me "Where are you going?"

I was furious "Ask your girlfriend!"

He looked back at Heather grinning "You want to leave?"

I nodded

"Let's go"

I threw my hands up "Dom, don't leave because of me. You should go back, your date is

waiting"

He smiled "She can wait." We started walking out the restaurant

"I thought you liked her"

"Naw, she's been throwing herself at me for years now."

"You finally gave in huh?" I joked

"Something like that"

As we drove off I stared out the window "I hate the rain, it's so depressing"

"Depressing?"

"Yea" I looked at him "I just know for sure I'm going to be bombarded with a hundred and one questions from your sister"

"My sister can wait"

"Obviously you don't know your sister. Once she finds out I had a crappy night she's going

to blame herself and spend the rest of the year setting me up with dates to make up for it"

He looked at me with a devilish smile "The nights not over yet" he pulled over and got

out the car

I opened the door and chased after him "Where are you going?"

"You'll see"

After a few minutes of running we arrived at our destination

"The beach?" I looked out unto the ocean

"Yea" he started removing his shirt "You coming?"

Immediately I was distracted by his physical appearance to notice much

"What are you waiting for?"

"It's raining!" I yelled

He removed his pants, leaving only his boxers and got in the water

I took a deep breath and removed my clothing, leaving my undergarments on. "Here goes

nothing" I said before running into the water

"It's cold" I scream

He laughed

The waves were massive.

Dom reached out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me close to him and we couldn't

stop laughing

After the weather and waves got too much, we got out the water and ran back to the car.

I closed the door and kept laughing. Once inside I felt the need to cover up as I

remembered I was only wearing a bra and thong. Dom started to put on his pants then,

still in the driver's side he leaned over and moved a section of hair from my face.

I don't know what had gotten over me but somehow I got the courage to kiss him.

Nothing major, just a kiss on the lips.

Dom pulled back and started the car as if that never happened. I started put on my clothes.

Yea, it was awkward. Getting out the car, walking in front of him and waiting for him

open the door.

Mia ran down the stairs "How was it?" she questioned.

I looked at Dominic as he dragged his feet upstairs "Great" replied

"Ahh!" she pulled me upstairs "Come on, you can sleep over, my dad's already asleep."

Once in her room she pulled out something for me to change in "Your soaking wet!"

"Yea, it was raining. Alot"

"How did things go with Jeff?" she waited to hear my response

"Jeff?" I knew I shouldn't lie to her. After all she is my best friend, one of the few friends I

have "It was good. We went out to eat and stuff"

"Your kidding me right?"

"No"

"That's all your going to tell me?"

I laid down and pulled the covers over my head "That's all that happened"

She laid next to me "Yea okay"

**SOOO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY? REVIEW REVIEW =]**

**HEY IF I GOT ANY SONS OF ANARCHY FANS BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY STORY "FIRST LOVE"**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE REVIEW]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**HELLO EVERYONE! CHAPTER SIX HERE WE GO]**

**LETTY'S POV**

_Next morning. _

I walked downstairs

"Morning" I said acknowledging everyone

Dom got up and left the breakfast table

"And the beast has awakened!" Vince said looking at my hair

I grabbed an orange that was near by and threw it at his head. I looked out the window

and saw an unrecognizable car in the drive way

"Ouch!" Vince yelled as he rubbed his head and got up furiously

Tony saw this and ordered Vince to sit down

"But she started it!" he replied

"And I'm finishing it, now sit!

"Who's car?" I asked

"Dom's" Tony replied

I walked out of the room and Tony followed

"Letty what's wrong!"

"Nothing!"

Mia and Vince followed and Dom came downstairs

"I'm fine okay!" I stated

Dom walked out the front door and I rolled my eyes.

Tony looked at me "Vince, take Mia to the store, pick up some groceries." Tony told Vince while he gave him a twenty dollar bill

They grabbed there things and left.

I watched Tony "look, I'm sorry I threw the orange at Vince"

"It's not me you have to apologize to"

"I will"

"Come with me"

"But.."

"Ahh, not buts. Come on"

We got into his car and drove off to the garage

Walking in the garage I started complaining "Why am I even here"

Tony kept quiet until we got to a purple 1997 Nissan 240SX

"What do you think about the car?"

"It's great, who's is it?"

"Yours"

"Mine?"

"Yea, I know your dad told you he had a surprise for you"

"My dad got this for me? That's impossible, he's still locked up"

"He's suppose to be getting out sometime next week. He was hoping he could of made it

to your birthday tomorrow though"

I started to walk around the car, tracing the designs on the sides

"We know purple is your favorite color. Dom, Vince and I fixed it up and Mia helped with the design"

I hugged him "You have no idea what this means"

He smiled "I'm glad you like it. Now, tell me what's bugging you"

I saw Dom walk out of Tony's office in the back and left.

Tony pulled up two chairs.

I sat on one of them.

"You caught feelings for my son?"

I collapsed my head into my lap "Yeaa"

He laughed

"I'm admitting this to you and you think its funny?"

"No. I've always had a feeling you two would become something more"

"Lovely. Well looks like I'm the only one who caught feelings"

"How so?"

"I kinda sorta kissed him"

"How do you kinda sorta kiss someone?"

"I rather not talk about that. Anyways its not like he kissed me back"

"So what did he do?"

"Pretended like it never happened. He's been avoiding me ever since"

"When did this happen?"

"Last night when we were driving home"

"Letty, hang in there. One day you will find a guy that loves you and isn't show it"

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's go get you your permit

After getting my permit I was dropped home

I took a long shower then attempted to go to sleep

"Did you get it?" Mia jumped on my bed

"Ughh. How did you get in" I mumbled

"I let her in" my grandmother said whiling making her presence visible

I looked around to mi abuela. I handed them the permit

"Ahh!, this is great. So where's the car?"

"In the garage"

"Suzie can we please please please go for a drive" Mia begged

"Lemme get my purse" she agreed

We ran down stairs and got in the car. Mia squeezed in the back and my grandmother sat in the front. I started up the car and drove around the block a few times. Around the fifth time we parked and Mia and I walked over her house.

"Hey did I just hear your car outside?" Tony asked

"Yea, we took it for a spin"

"Don't worry, Suzie was with us" Mia reassured

"Okay good, you know with a car comes a lot of responsibilities" Tony said making dinner

I grabbed a piece of bread and sat around the table eating it "Yea yea, I know" I smiled

Vince and Dom walked into the kitchen laughing

"Dad" Dom acknowledged

"Hey boys" Tony said

"Mind if we go out tonight?" Dom asked

"Where?" Tony asked

"Out with some friends, nothing special" Vince said

"Kay, try not to get into too much trouble"

The boys went out threw the kitchen door

I knew they were up to no good, in fact I knew Tony knew this too.

I smiled "Hey Tony, can Mia sleep over my house tonight?"

"I don't see why not"

"Great!"

I grabbed Mia and left.

"What's the rush?" she asked me

Once we weren't in listening distance I stopped

"Don't you see"

She looked puzzled

"They going to a race meet"

"Your insane"

"And your naive. Look, they're always leaving and how else would you explain Dom's new car"

She thought for a moment "He won it in a race?"

"Well yea"

"So what's the plan?"

I put my arm around her shoulder "We are going to that race meet"

"A race meet? Letty I hope your not thinking about racing"

"Why not?"

"One, you need a lot of cash to even get in. Two, your car doesn't even have the modifications to race and not to mention you lack experience!" she emphasized the word experience

"Faith Mia! You got to have faith"

"I do, its just I think you should wait. At least until your dad gets home, he could teach you"

"What about your dad?"

"You must of lost your mind. We just seen him deny the obvious with Vince and my brother. He won't even say the word race much less encourage it"

"But he races"

"Not in the streets, only legally"

"Yea now but I know he misses it, I can tell"

"Letty I'm with you 100% IF we leave my dad out of this"

"Okay"

She looked at her watch "Its almost 9 so of we're gunna do this we needa start getting ready now"

I screamed and ran to my house, Mia ran alongside

"Hey hey, slow down. What are you girls up to?" mi abuela asked

"Nothing, Mia's sleeping over"

"Well of your asking if she can then the answer is yes" my grandmother said

"Ayy so where are you going tonight hot stuff?" Mia asked

Mi abuela laughed and said "You guys aren't the only ones aloud to have a little fun around here" she replied "No quedarse hasta tarde chicas (Don't stay up too late girls)"

"Yup"

We watch her leave then ran upstairs. After tearing apart my room I found a box of clothes in my closet. It contained clothes mi abuela bought for me but I thought would be too girly to actually wear. Tight shirts, shorts, skirts, tanks, tub top, jackets, boots, flip flops, heels, flats and sneakers. "This is a nightmare"

"Here, wear this" Mia said throwing a tub top and shorts at me

I held the tub top against my chest "And where am I gunna get the boobs for this?"

"Letty you have boobs you just needa show them off and this" she held of the tub top "will definitely show them off"

"Fine im wearing a jacket though. What are you gunna wear?"

"Tank top, shorts and flats"

I pick out a pair of sneakers to match my outfit and we got dressed

"Kay lemme look at you" she said

I turned around and waited for her approval

"Jewelry. We need jewelry"

"Got none"

"I'm sure Suzie has some, come on"

We went into her room and looked through her things

Mia and I decided to wear hoops. We stood in front of the mirror "We look stupid" I stated

"We look hot. We just got to work it"

"Yea well lets hope we don't get caught"

"Quit being such a Debbie Downer. Your always telling me to loosen up, have an adventure, go wild for a night out"

As much as I wanted to go to the race, I was nervous about seeing Dom. This was his dcene, our paths had to cross at some point.

We left my house and drove around town trying to figure out where they would meet. "It gotta be somewhere big, enough to hold a lot of cars and people."

"Away from the cops, so they could make as much noise as possible without fear of getting caught" Mia added

I thought for a moment "What about that place downtown. With the construction"

"I guess, I mean there's a section big enough to hold cars and no one would ever go there at this time of night"

I turned the car around and sped of to our destination.

I smiled at Mia once I saw all the cars lined up and the crowd.

"Ah!" she screamed

I took a deep breath "Come on, we gotta act like we're suppose to be here"

"Yup"

We walked around

"Girls girls" some guy started saying behind us

"Hector?" Mia turned around

"Letty, Mia. Damn what are you two doing here?" he looked at us up and dow

"Came to see the action" I responded

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Come on, lemme introduce you guys to everyone"

We walked with him

"Pete, Leo, Kev, Josh, Ed, and that kid over there is Oscar. Guys, Letty and Mia. They're family. "

"Hey" we all said

"When does the race start?"

"Soon, hopefully" Oscar mumbled

"Esperar (wait Hector said

"What are we waiting for?" I asked

"Not what. Who" Josh said

"Rey de las calles! (King of the streets!" Pete added

"Who?" Mia asked

"Your brother" Hector replied

Mia and I gave each other a nervous look

**ITS BOUT THAT TIME GUYS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. PLEASE!]**


	7. Sweet 16

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**SO I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING. I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LOVE THE STORY SO FAR!**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA LONG BUT I WAS SO HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS THAT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF SO ENJOY & OH YEA I HAVE A FEELING THAT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOVEEEE CHAPTER 8 BUT UNTIL THEN, HERES CHAPETR 7!**

**LETTY'S POV**

Music, lights. The crowd started to make way for two cars. As the cars got closer, the

excitement grew.

The crowd roared when Dom and Vince stepped out

Mia and I hid in the crowd.

"Hector!" Dom called out

Hector was next to us, he was about to go to Dom when I grabbed his arm "don't let'em

know we're here"

"Chill mami, I got you" he said and walked over to Dom

"So what we doing?" Dom asked

They settled on how much they would race for then everyone broke apart.

"Where are they going?" Mia asked

"You guys don't actually think we race here do you?" Josh laughed "Follow us"

"Let's just hope they can keep up" Pete joked

"Oh we can keep up" Mia said

"Is that what you think?" Peter said "How about we see about that. The race is about 3

miles from here. First one to get there.."

"Gets the cash" Kev said

"And what if we don't got cash" I questioned

"I'm sure we there is something else we could race for" Oscar said

Pete looked at me "How about this. I win, you gotta go on a date with me. If I lose.."

"When you lose" I corrected "I get the cash"

"Two grand good enough for ya?" He pulled out a stack of cash

I smiled "We racing or what?"

Mia and I got in the car. To make things even, Oscar got in Pete's car

We raced and for a moment it almost seemed as if we were going to tie then he let me

win. Mia didn't notice she was just so siked that I won, I didn't want to ruin it for her.

We met up with the other racers and I got out the car.

"Wooh!" Mia screamed as she got out the car and ran to me "You won!"

"Yea" I smiled

Pete and the boys came over to us "Here's your money" he handed me the cash, it was too

much to count and honestly I wanted to know why he let me win so I gave it to Mia to

count.

Everyone congratulated me and went their separate ways to watch Dom's race.

"Pete" I called out

"Yea"

"Why you let me win?"

"What are you talking about, you won fair and square. You saw it"

"Yea, I saw something. But why?"

"I remember my first race. Wanted to make yours memorable"

"Who said this was my first race"

"That look in your eyes, before we raced. I know that look anywhere"

"You were looking at my eyes?"

He stepped closer "I couldn't help it. They're beautiful"

I felt like I was going to start blushing "you know technically you won"

"So your gunna give me back my money?"

"Ha, yea right"

"So am I gunna get that date then?"

"Depends on how things go when you call" I took out a pen and wrote my number on his

hand

"What are you doing here" Dom said walking up . I guess he was done with his race

because the crowd that surrounded his car was now following him.

"Talking" I explained

"We just raced. And she won" Pete admitted

"Your joking right" Dom asked

"Naw, we were there homes" Kev said

"Your going home" Dom ordered me

"Oh yea, and what about your sister?" I asked

"Mia's here?" Vince asked

Mia walked up "Dom"

"You guys are going home, now!"

"Says you"

We challenged each other then I gave in.

"Come on Mia"

Mia and I drove home.

"I'm sorry about my brother messing up with our plans" Mia said

"It's whatever" I said taking off my jacket and walking upstairs

"So other than that, what did you and Pete talk about. I saw you give him your number"

she followed

"Yea" I smiled

"When's the date?"

"Well he has to call first" I said getting in my bed

"He will, he'll be an idiot if he doesn't"

We fell asleep

The next morning I woke up and found the house empty.

I got dressed and went over to the Toretto's after knocking and waiting without a

response I went around the back and saw Dom coming outside with a bucket and some

wash cloths.

"Hey" I said

"Hey. Happy birthday"

"Thanks. Gunna wash your car?"

"Yea"

"Need help/"

"I got it"

"Fine" I was about to walk off when I stopped and turned "What's your problem?"

"What?"

"What's your problem? Ever since I kissed you, you been giving me the cold shoulder.

What's up with that man?"

"Letty"

"Don't Letty me"

He walked up to me. "Look for the last couple of years we've been neighbors. One minute

your Letty the girl down the street, my little sister's best friend. The next we're in a car

together, half naked and you kiss me. You gotta understand how...how.."

"Weird?"

"Yea"

"So let's just forget about the entire thing. Go back to how we use to be"

He smiled "deal" he threw a wash cloth at me. I caught it

"Help me out" he said

We started washing his car and talking

"So where did everyone go?" I asked

"I've been under strict instructions to not tell you?"

"Come on, I already got the car. What else is left?"

He smiled "Wait till you see"

I rolled my eyes

Once the car was finished we sat on the curb and shared a turkey sandwich Mia had made

for Dom earlier.

"How does it feel to be 16"

"The same as 15"

He laughed. "We should probably go inside, sun's kinda hot"

"Ima just go over to my house"

"Meet you later"

"Kay"

It was good that, we moved on. I really missed talking to him.

At 7:00 I heard all the cars driving into the neighborhood. Vince's car pulled into my

driveway. I met him at the door.

"What's up man" I greeted him

"Get dressed, let's go" he said shoving me upstairs

"Vince!"

"Don't make me carry you" he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder

We got to my room and he set me down

He was trying to close the door when I held it open and asked "where's Mia?" I laughed

"Home, now hurry up"

I let the door go and it slammed as I fell on my ass. I got up and got dressed.

As I opened the door and Vince fell back unto my feet.

"Ouch!"

"My bad!" he looked at me "Ready?"

"Yea"

Vince didn't bother driving to Tony's house, instead we walked.

I saw the cars lined up on the side of the road but the lights inside of the house were off

and the house was silent. "That ain't obvious at all" I joked looking back and forth from

the cars to the house.

"Just act surprised will you"

I opened the door and everyone yelled "Surprise!"

"Thanks" I smiled

I walked threw the house and everyone hugged me and wished me happy birthday.

Vince then led me to the back where I saw Tony, Mia, Dominic, and my grandmother. I

hugged then and thanked them for the party.

After that I continued to walk around when I found someone.

"Well look who's here" I said

"I just wanted to see the birthday girl in person" Pete said

"Man you really want that date don't you"

He laughed "Yea, would really like to get to know you"

I smiled "I hope you know I ain't easy"

"That's what I like." he stepped close to me and whispered in my ear "I just want to get to

know you a little better. What'd say, gimma a chance"

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. How's 7?"

"Make it 8 and you got a date" from the corner of my ear I saw Mia with the front door open with a familiar face. "Hey, I'll be right back" I excused myself and walked over to Mia

"Mia what's wrong?" I asked only looking at Mia

"Letty, you remember your mother" Mia said nervously. Before I reacted Mia jumped in

and said "I know what your thinking but we didn't invited her"

"No one did" my mother interrupted

"Cool, so leave." I said walking away from her

She followed me "Letty, can we talk"

"You had 16 years and now you wanna talk. Come on gimma a break!"

"Leticia Stop!" she said

"Why should I"

"Cause I'm your mother"

"Now you wanna play the mom card!"

"Please"

"Fine but not here, let's go into the kitchen"

We went into the kitchen

"Soo" I waited

"So"

"You gunna talk or what, cause if didn't notice I got a birthday to enjoy"

"Where should I start?"

There was a bowl of chips on the counter and I started eating some "Why are you here?"

"Heard your dad was being released"

"Really and here I thought you were here for me"

"I just want us to be a family again"

"With Paco? Yeah right"

"Paco's long gone"

"How long?"

"3 weeks. He got pulled over for possession"

"Just three weeks? Not enough if you ask me"

"Yea"

"Hows Sel and Raul?"

She took a minute to answer but when she did she said "They were taken from me"

"What! When?" I stopped eating

"Almost two years now. The Johnson's finally called child services. Now I gotta live with

the fact that I lost my children"

"Amazing. We're the ones that suffered yet you find a way to make yourself look like the

victim"

"I wasn't. Letty I'm still your mother"

"No, your just pathetic."

She tried to say something else but I stopped her before she started "there's the door"

She didn't put up a fight, she just left.

Pete walked in. "Wanna get outta here?"

"You read my mind"

I decided to drive us to an ice cream shop.

"Not how you thought you would be celebrating your birthday huh"

"Nope"

**DOM'S POV**

"Vince, you seen the birthday girl" I asked

"Naw man. She was here a few minutes ago" he looked around. "Yo Mia!"

"What?" Mia yelled

"Where's Letty?" Vince asked

"I think she left with Pete." she replied

"Who's Pete?" I asked

"Some prick that hangs around Hector" Vince replied

"Hector!" I called out

"Wassup boss?" Hector asked walking over to us

"Where's your boy Pete?" Vince asked

"He left with some hot chick" Hector said

"You mean Letty?" Mia asked

"Oh shit that was Letty. Man if you want her back here I can get Pete on the phone"

"Do it" I demanded

**LETTY'S POV**

Walking back from the ice cream shop, Pete's phone went off

"Hold up, I gotta take this" he started talking "yea, she's with me" he looked at me "on my

way"

"Who was that?"

"Hector. Looks like your crew noticed your absence"

"My crew?"

"Yea, I hear yall are tight"

"We alright but we ain't a crew"

"Well we better get back before I get in a lot of trouble"

**REVIEWS PLEASE =]**

**CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ CHAPTER 8, I'M IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING IT AND SO FAR, IN MY OPINION I THINK IT'S GOING TO BE A REALLY REALLY GOOD CHAPTER!**


	8. BOWLING ANYONE?

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

** KingVictoria- HAPPY U LOVED IT. TO BE HONEST, EVEN THOUGH I LOVE ALL THE STORIES ABOUT DOM N LETTY, IT SEEMS TOO SAFE. THE LETTY THAT I IMAGINE IS FUNNY, SMART, YOUNG, OPTIMISTIC, INDEPENDENT, AND A COMPLETE BADASS. EVEN THOUGH DOM CAUGHT HER ATTENTION, SHE CAN'T JUST PUT HER LIFE ON HOLD AND WATCH HIM LIVE HIS. OH AND BY THE WAY, I LIKE PETE TOO. SEEMED ONLY RIGHT TO PUT HIM IN THE STORY NOW, PLUS HE HAS AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! **

**LETTY'S POV**

I called Mia's cell while walking up to the door "Alright alright. You guys can chill the fuck out. I'm home"

"She's fine and at home" Mia announced then came back in the phone "I thought you were

sleeping over?"

I started to unlock the door "I am. I'm just dropping of my car and locking up the house."

I walked inside and immediately a fairly medium sized box with purple ribbon around it

caught my attention "I'll be over in a second" I hung up and closed the door.

I picked up the box and looked for a card, the was none.

I pulled of ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a videocassette labeled Leticia. I took the box and cassette into the living room and sat in front of the tv to turn on the vcr. Once the cassette was inserted in, I turned on the tv and got up to sit in the couch.

The first ten seconds started of with someone following a woman in the park. She was

laughing. The camera rotated to show her face, once she noticed it, she hid her face.

"Come on" a voice said. That voice was my father's

"Miguel!" the woman squealed and my dad tickled her

She finally showed her face and it was my mom. The camera then zoomed out and

exposed her pregnant belly. It then switched scenes to her standing in front of a mirror wearing shorts and a bra, staring at herself "I'm fat" she remarked

"Your beautiful" he complimented walking up behind her, camera in hand. His other hand

now held hers as she placed it over her belly

"How could you be in love with someone you've never met?" she asked

The next clip was one of my birth. Although there were things I would have rather not

seen, there was also clips of them holding me. "Tell me we are going to be good parents"

my mother said. "We won't be good parents, we'll be great parents" my father emphasized

the word great

Tears began to run down my cheek when the next clip started.

It was my 2nd birthday party and my mother ran around the house trying to catch me

while everyone laughed. I hid in a corner behind a table when she gave up and sat next to

my dad. She took a deep breath and said "I don't get it. How is she so fast!" she exclaimed

in spanish. My dad replied by joking "She's not fast, we're just getting old" she hit him on

the arm then he said "A joke, I was just kidding"

"That's for sure, you are as young as you feel" My grandmother Susana said

The video was over and my cell phone buzzed, Mia was calling.

I wiped my eyes and picked up saying "I'm on my way chica" as I stood and took the

cassette out the vcr and pushed everything to the corner of the room

Over the Toretto's house, the party was over and people were leaving.

Vince grabbed a trash bag and started helping to clean up. Mia and I wiped down the tables

"Hot chocolate" Tony said bringing in two cups for us alongside with two cans of

whipped cream "If you boys want some, there's extra in the kitchen. I'm off to bed,

goodnight"

"Night" we all said

"Letty you don't have to clean, it's your birthday" Mia said

"It's fine" I said

"Yea Mia, if the birthday girl wanna help, let her. After all it is a woman job to

clean" Vince said

Mia and I jumped Vince. Mia started slapping him and I bent his arm back and yelled

"apologize!"

"Never!" he yelled back

Dom sat back on the couch and drank a corona.

"Dominic!" Vince called out "You not gunna help your best friend out?"

"They're just girls" Dom laughed

"But Letty hits like a man, and your sister's no joke either" Vince whined

"Alright" Dom said

I could feel him pulling my arm, trying to get me off. I used my elbow and elbowed him in

the gut. He moved back and I saw him grab something. I felt something cold spray across my neck. That startled me. It was the whipped cream.

"Mia grab Vince" I ordered. I got up and slowly walked over to the other can of whipped

cream

"Letty, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Dom said

I grabbed the can "Oh yea?" I started shaking it

"Letty, drop it or else" he warned

"Or else what?"

"Or else this!" he started spraying it

I screamed and fired back.

Vince got up and Mia ran towards the kitchen out the side door, Vince chased after her.

Dom ran out of ammo and tackled me

"Ahh!" I screamed

He knocked the can out my hand and held me down by my wrist. He hovered over me and

we laughed. For a moment time stood still. He came closer to my face and somehow we kissed. Not like before this time we went all out. He let go of my hands and I pulled him closer. We heard the side door in the kitchen open and Dom rolled off me.

Vince and Mia walked in "So we called a truce" Mia said

"Yea, us to" I struggled to say

"Kay well I'm going to get ready for bed, V can u take out the trash"

"Got it" Vince said picking up the garbage bag

"I'm just going to go to bed" I said trying to lay out a blanket and pillows on the living

room floor

"Yea me too" Dom stood up and went upstairs

5:09 in the morning, I needed to pee. Getting up, I tried not to wake Mia who slept next

to me. I walked upstairs to the bathroom. I peed and washed my hands. I opened the door and started walking to the stairs. I was half asleep and could barely walked straight. Dom's

room door opened and I heard a chuckle. Dom closed his door gently trying not to wake anyone up.

I smiled at him "What are you looking at?"

He laughed "Your hair"

"Bite me" I said combing threw my hair with my fingers and putting it in a messy bun

"You always been this charming in the morning?"

I heard snoring from Dom's room and laughed "Is that Vince"

He laughed "I guess now you know why I can't sleep"

"Thought it might of been because of something else"

He cleared his throat

"Awkward" I said

"What are you nervous?"

"Sorta" I took a step closer to him "Do I make you nervous?"

"Good night Letty" he opened his room door.

I grabbed his arm and closed the door. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he smiled at me then tired to kissed me when I playfully moved back. He gripped the back off my head securely and kissed me.

Vince's snoring got louder and interrupted us. We laughed. He picked me up and walked

me to the bathroom nearby. Inside the bathroom he locked the door, sat me on the bathroom counter and started kissing me again.

Although I enjoyed this but I wasn't about to get played. I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"What's this?"

"What?"

"Us, locked in here making out"

"Exactly what it looks like, us making out" he tried to kiss me, I used my hand to distance us by pushing on his chest.

"Letty"

"Dom, you don't really like me do you?"

He took a deep breath

"Thanks for your answer" I got up and tried to unlock the door

He held the door shut

"What Dom!"

"Nothing"

"Thought so" I pushed his hand of the door and went back downstairs.

"Letty?" Mia mumbled

"Yea girl, go back to sleep"

Easy said than done. Unfortunately I couldn't go back to sleep. The good thing is that

Tony wakes up at the crack of dawn.

"Morning"

"Oh hey, what are you doing up this early" Tony asked

"I don't know"

He laughed "Wanna help me make breakfast?"

"Not really"

"Yea, I don't even want to cook, after a night like last night I'm beet"

"Same"

"Let's wake everyone up for breakfast"

"I got Mia"

"Kay. Meet back at the front door in 10 minutes"

"Yup"

We spilt up, Tony went upstairs to wake the boys up and I attempted to wake Mia but she

refused.

When it was time to meet up Dom and Tony walked downstairs

"What happened to Vince?" I asked

"Didn't wanna wake up" Dom answered

"Yea asked me to bring him back some food though" Tony said while putting on his

jacket and giving me mine

"Typical"

"What happened to Mia?" Tony asked

"She said she was tired and wasn't hungry"

"Okay, well looks like it's just us then." Tony said

Nobody bothered changing, we remained in our pajamas and went to the local diner.

We sat in a booth. Dom sat next to me and Tony sat across from us.

"Hey guys, what can I get ya?" The waitress named Tyra said

"Coffee, waffles, bacon, eggs with some orange juice" Tony said

"Omelet, french toast, bacon and a corona" Dom said

"Hold the corona, he'll take an apple juice" Tony interrupted

"Large stack of pancakes, egg, bacon, french toast, orange juice, coffee and a side of

strawberries"

"Damn" Dom and Tony said in unison

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, I just never got use to that" Tony said

Tyra brought out the drinks

"You sure you should be drinking coffee?" Tony asked me

"Yea"

Soon after the food came out. We devoured it. We were full and Tony excused himself

from the table to go and use the restroom

My phone rang on the table, it was Pete. I smiled and picked up"Hey Pete. No I didn't forget. Actually I just had breakfast, okay..yea, later"

"So this Pete guy.." Dom started

"Not your concern" I stated

"Not my concern cause yall ain't serious or.."

"Not your concern because it's not your business" I said trying to slide myself around the

table.

Dom grabbed my hand and held it underneath the table.

I froze. Then Tony can back and we both let go.

"Ready? I just got Vince's food and something for Mia too"

"Yea" Dom and I said getting up

They dropped me home. I opened the door and called out to mi abuela.

"Upstairs" she yelled

I dragged my feet upstairs to her room then plopped myself unto her bed.

She laughed and started playing in my hair "¿lo ha mal mi amor? (what's wrong my love?)"

"I feel..." I thought of words to sum up how I felt but there were none.

I looked to the side and saw papers stuffed under the pillow. I reached and grabbed them.

"What's this?" I asked. I read the papers. They were bills past due along with warning

letters. "Why didn't you tell me we were behind?"

"Letty, I didn't want to worry you"

I sat up "worry me?" I kept looking through the bills, they also contained medical

expenses. I couldn't remember a time when she went to the hospital. "What's wrong with

you? Are sick? ¡Contesta! (answer me!)"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"I am sick. But I'm getting better"

Tears started rolling down my cheek "Your lying to me, I can tell. Your not going to get

better are you?"

She gave me no answer

"Are you?" I screamed

"Letty" she held me "I will be fine, don't you worry"

"What is it?"

"My heart"

"Your heart?"

"Apparently I have a disease"

"What kind of disease!"

"Coronary heart disease, my arteries are blocked, restricting blood flow to the heart"

"Are you going to die?"

"Not today hunny"

I held her "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault baby. Over time these things start to happen. Even though I say I'm

young, reality is I'm just not how I use to be"

"Does dad know"

"Yes"

I looked at the bills again and remembered about the money I won from Pete. I ran to my

Room, got it then brought it back to mi abuela. "Here"

"What's this"

"Money"

"I know but where did you get it"

"A couple of nights ago, I raced this kid and won"

"I don't want you racing, it's too dangerous!"

"But.."

"Keep the money, it's yours. Let me and your father worry about paying for all of this"

she said pushing the money my way

I tried giving her back

"No. Letty keep it! Now I've got a doctors appointment in a few, what's your plans for

today"

"I had a date tonight but"

"No but, your going. Who is the lucky fellow?"

"The same guy I won the money from, Pete"

"Well you should have me meet him"

"I will" I was still sad

"Cheer up, I'm not dead yet" She was trying to make a joke "Too soon?"

I nodded.

"Well I gotta go" she kissed my forehead and left

I ran over Mia's house.

"Tony! Tony!" I was in tears and out of breath

I ran upstairs and met him

"Woah, slow down. Where's the fire?" Tony said

"¡Ella está enferma! (she's sick!)"

He took a deep breath he knew what I was talking about. "Letty"

Dom an Mia came out their room to see what was going on.

I was dizzy, I dropped to my knees. Tony and Mia sat next to me.

"Breathe Letty!" Mia said

"Dom get her something to drink, water now!" Tony ordered

Dom ran downstairs and seconds later ran back upstairs with a bottle of water.

I drank it and tried to calm down, taking slow breaths, before I knew it my eyes rolled back and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the hospital Tony was asleep in a chair, Mia laid at the

foot of my bed. Dom stared out the window to the hallway.

"Dom" I whispered "What time is it?"

He walk over to me and stood next to my bed "7"

"7?"

"Yea, you've been asleep for a while"

I tried getting out of bed

"Hey, you should take it easy"

"I think I just want to walk know where my clothes are?"

"Bathroom"

I went in the bathroom and changed

"Doc said what was wrong with me?"

"You had a panic attack, the doctor gave you something to slow your heart rate down"

"Just what we need. More bills" we started walking

"Hungry?"

"You bet"

We stopped by a vending machine and got a lot of junk food then we went by the cafeteria and sat around a table.

"I don't know what we're going to do. My mom is back, Selena and Raul are long gone.

My dad is still locked up. The bills are way past overdue and my grandmother is sick"

"Relax. Look at it this way, your mom wants to be there for you, you will get Selena and Raul back . Your dad gets home next week. We'll help with the bills and your grandmother will get better. You'll get threw this?"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea" my phone started ringing

"Is that my phone?"

"Yea" he pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to me

"Pete"

"Pete? That prick from the race meet"

"Shut up" I pushed him and answered my phone "Hello?"

"Letty are you okay?" Pete asked

"Yea why?"

"Couple of the guys saw you rushed into an ambulance"

"Yea, I'm fine. Look, sorry we had to cancel our date but.."

"You don't have to apologize. I just want you to get better. We can go out some other

time."

"Yea, bye"

"Bye"

I gave Dom back my phone. He stared at me

"Don't even Toretto"

"I wasn't."

"Good"

He got up "let's get back"

We returned before anyone woke up. I got in the bed and closed my eyes.

I felt Dom kiss me and say "Sorry you couldn't have your date"

I kept my eyes closed.

Morning came and the doctor said I could go.

My grandmother waited by the front door for me. When I opened it she held me tight.

"Tony's having a barbeque later"

"Can we go?" I asked

"Sure"

"Can Pete come?"

"That boy you met at the race meet"

"Yea"

_At the barbeque _

Pete showed up with Hector and the rest.

"Your man's here girl" Mia said "12o'clock"

I looked up "I'll be back, I'm gunna go to the store and pick up some ice"

"Yea sure" Mia laughed

"Hey" I smiled walking up to Pete

His friends said hi and left us

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yup, let's go for a walk"

We walked over to my house.

"So what are we doing here" he asked

"We didn't go on our date and that kinda bothers me"

"Yea? Why?" he smiled at me

"Why did you ask me out?"

"Other than the fact that your extremely beautiful, I like your personality"

"You like my personality? Don't go soft on me now"

"I'm serious. I do, other girls are obsessed with not breaking a nail or trying to get their

hair just right"

I laughed "so you like me cause I'm not one of those perfect little barbie's?"

"I like you because your honest, there's no pretends, your just real"

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Let's go back to the barbeque before your friends kick my ass"

"You scared?"

"No"

"Dude, your so scared"

"Hey, they can be intimidating okay" he joked

The barbeque was over and everyone left. I walked Pete to the front and kissed him

goodbye.

"Your so whipped" Mia sang

"Fuck you" I laughed

"Letty's got a boyfriend"

"Mia, if you value your life.."

"Pete and Letty sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" she continued

"That's it" I chased her to the back we bumped into Vince and Dom

"Hey guys, you heard the news. Letty and Pete are.." I put my hand over Mia's mouth

before she finished

"Letty and Pete are what?" Dom asked

Mia and I stood up and brushed of grass off our clothes

"Dating" Mia finished

Dom stormed off

"What's his deal?" Mia asked

"Guess he doesn't like the prick after all" Vince said walking after him

"My brother is stupid. Don't let him get to you"

"Mia, he's not getting to me. It's you! I didn't want him to know but you had to go and spill the bean. You should keep your big mouth shut!"

"Oh and I was to know that it was a secret!"

"As if me with my hand over your mouth wasn't obvious enough! God Mia. Leave me the

fuck alone for crying out loud!" I walked away from her

I dialed Pete's number. "Hey can you meet me?"

We meet at a bowling alley.

"Hey" he kissed me

"Hey. Bowling huh?" he asked

"I'm guessing your not a fan?"

"Not against it either"

"So let's bowl"

We got on our shoes and went to an empty lane. When it was my turn to bowl, I kept

hearing giggly and missed.

"Dammit"

"Relax. You just need to concentrate" Pete said while I got another ball

He tried guiding my hand

I smiled "As much as I am enjoying this, I think I can manage"

He backed off and I tried again and missed after the giggling grew louder.

"Fuck!" I said walking back to Pete

I finally found where that obnoxious laugh was coming from. Dom and some blonde was

chilling by the other lane.

My hand started to ball into a fist

"Relax mami" Pete said holding my hands

"I'll be right back"

I walked over to Dom and his date "Dom can you tell your little groupie to shut up, some

of us are actually here to bowl"

"You mean that piece of shit over there?" Vince laughed

"Fuck off Vince!" I shotted

"Listen, we're just here to bowl, just like you" Dom stated

"Letty" Pete called for me

"One second" I told him

"Yea can't you see she's talking to real men" Dom said

"What'd you say to me?" Pete asked walking up

Vince, who was leaning against something walked closer. Dom stopped him with his foot

and got up.

Pete and Dom were face to face.

"Come on Pete, walk away" I said

"Yea Pete walk away" Dom mimicked me

I looked at Pete hoping he would back down, he did. He walked away.

"Come on baby, let's not socialize with trash" The blonde chick said, standing by Dom's

side

I turned around and swung knocking her out

She started crying "My nose! I think it's broken!"

I laughed "I guess not all barbies are made outta plastic" I walked to Pete "Let's go"

Pete laughed

Dom just helped his date up and sat her down. "Well aren't you going to do something?" I

blonde asked

"You want something done, take it up with her yourself" he told her

Vince kept crapping up

**WOAH, 17 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD! LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN BUT YOU GUYS COMMPLETELY DESERVED IT! I READ THE REVIEWS AND EVERYONE WANTED AN UPDATE SOON SO I HAD TO CUT THIS CHAPTER SHORT(YEA BELIEVE IT OR NOT IT WAS LONGER THAN THIS). HOPE YOU LIKED IT, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU ;)**


	9. First Day Back to School

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**I'M SOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, BLUE CRUSH IS ON, FOR ANYONE WHO NEVER WATCHED IT, IT STARS MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ! MICHELLE PLAYS LETTY IN FAST AND FURIOUS. (YAYAYAY LOL) **

**UH I CNT WAIT TILL MAY 24, 2013! I'M DYING TO SEE FAST AND FURIOUS 6! BUT YET AGAIN WHO ISNT? I WANNA SEE DOMS REACTION WHEN HE SEES LETTY ALIVE(SHOULD I HAVE SAID SPOILER ALERT? I HOPE YOU GUYS STAYED PAST THE CREDITS BUT IF NOT NOW YOU KNOW). I ALWAYS HAD A FEELING SHE WAS ALIVE, ESPECIALLY SINCE WE NEVER ACTUALLY SEEN HER DEATH, JUST WHAT DOM IMAGINED HAPPEN. UGH LOOK AT ME GOING ON AND ON (I COULD TALK ABOUT THIS FOREVER HEHEH) HERE IS YOUR UPDATE GUYS**

**LETTY'S POV**

Pete drove to the gas station and I followed

"You need gas?" I asked getting out of the car

"Naw but you need ice for that hand" he said looking at my knuckles

"Don't worry about it"

"No, we're getting ice" he ordered

I smiled "Yes sir" I said as he led me inside the store of the gas station. I stayed up the

front and bought some gum. Pete went back to the freezer.

Four guys drove up and entered the store. They walked around then went to the back. I

watched them from the mirror up top, when they approached him, I felt like I had to do

something. I walked to the back to see what was up.

When they heard someone walking up one of them pulled out a gun. It was aimed at my head. I put my hands up

"Ay ay ay. Relax man. She has nothing to do with this. This is between us!" Pete pleaded

"Who is she?" One of the guys asked

"That's my girl alright please, man" Pete said

"She kinda cute" Another guy said touching my arm

He gave me the chills "If you wanna keep your fingers, I suggest you keep your hands to

yourself"

They laughed "Or else what? Your gunna make me?" the guy who touched me said

"Just might have to" I laughed back

The third guy hit me across my face. Pete jumped to be by my side but two guys held him

back. "I want my money by Friday or else the boss is gunna have to deal with you himself!" they said letting go of him and turning to me. I had another gun in my face, the guy holding it kept swinging it back and forth between me and Pete saying "You tell anyone about this, your dead. You hear me!"

We nodded. I watched them leave and the guy behind the counter acted as if he didn't see

nothing.

I left Pete and drove home. As expected he followed me.

"Letty!"

"I'm going to bed" I announced

"Don't you want to talk"

"About that! What kinda mess are you in?" I said holding my bruised cheek

"You don't want to know" he held my other had

"Oh yea? Try me" I pulled back my hand

"You wouldn't understand"

"Why cause I live this rich fancy lifestyle"

He stayed quiet

"You listen to me. This is all new to me, I lived in a one bedroom apartment with five

people. My father's in jail my mother's a crack whore and you think I'm some spoiled brat

cause I got a car and a house?"

"I didn't know"

"Of coarse you didn't. I'm the last person to judge a book by it's cover. You wanna sell

drugs? Fine. You wanna rob a bank? Go ahead. But let me know so I don't walk in the

middle of it"

"How much of the truth do you wanna know"

"Skip over the bullshit, get right to the chase"

"Okay, there's this gang. I'm not really suppose to talk about it but I sell for them. Straight

up latinos. The streets been hectic you know. Word is the boss is back and everyone gotta

get in line. That being said, rival gangs wanna get as much done as possible even if that

means that jumping us latins fellas. Those guys you saw back at the gas station. I was

suppose to pay up a few days ago but some blacks jumped me and took everything"

"What's your next move?"

"Race till I can pay up"

"Good luck"

"Yea Ima need it of I don't get all the cash before the boss shows up"

The lights for my house turned on and my grandmother opened the door "Say goodnight

Letty" she told me

"Goodnight" I kissed him

"Goodnight, sorry about your face"

I rubbed his gut, "Sorry about your stomach"

"Night" Pete waved to my grandmother. He tugged on my shirt and bit his lower lip

"Later"

I smiled and walked to the door.

"Some guy" she said to me

"He is" I blushed

I watched as her expression went from happy to angry. "¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha hecho usted?

(Oh My God What did he do to you?)"

"Don't freak out"

"Don't freak out? Did he do this to you?"

"No!"

"Don't you dare stick up for him!"

"I'm not! We just ran into so trouble. Drop it please!"

"Your father has to know"

"But you won't be the one to tell him!"

"I'll get some ice"

I slept in her room that night. In the morning, I smelled breakfast cooking downstairs. By

the time I walked down the stairs, I saw people in my house. Vince walked around with a

plate of food in his hand, eating.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked him

"Go in the kitchen and see for your self" he said not even bothering to look up

I walked in the kitchen and saw him "Dad?"

He turned around and grinned. I ran and hugged him.

"Te echaba de menos! (I missed you!)"

"Le eché demasiado mi hija (I missed you too my daughter)" he held me "Let me look at

you"

I thought about hiding my face but he saw it

"What's that?" he asked

My grandmother started clearing out the kitchen for us to talk

Tony was about to leave. "No stay" My dad told him. He stayed

"Yea Letty, what's that" my grandmother said

"Quit it will ya!" I sat down on a stool and yelled at her

"Ay" he pointed "Show some respect to the woman who raised you, took you in, tu

abuelita"

"Sí"

"Explain"

I told him the story and he listened without interrupting. When I was done he was furious,

he punched the microwave.

"Miguel! No" my grandmother said

"Names" he said to me

"I don't know their names"

"Then call this Pete fellow" he said

"Miguel, you just got out. Better if you give it a rest and later we'll deal with it" Tony insisted

"Imagine if that was Mia…"

"I understand but you gotta think smart about this" Tony continued

"He's right" My grandmother said

"Dad, I'm fine. Really"

He looked at Tony who said "I'll get Dom and Vince to keep a closer eye on her"

"Thanks man"

The rest of the welcome home breakfast went good. I avoided questions pertaining to my

face.

When everyone left I took a shower and called Pete, he said he was busy and would call

me back though

It wasn't long until I fell asleep and by the time I woke it was 8:27pm

I waked out of my room. As I walked closer to my dad's room, his door was cracked open

slightly. I heard my dad talking to someone on the phone. "Find this guy, I want to know everything. Time for a change around here" he said in spanish

Time for a change? What did he mean by that, who was he talking about and why? I asked

myself. I didn't notice him walking to his door to open it all the way. He motioned me to

come in.

"You heard anything from Lenny's guys?" he asked the person on the phone.

I sat on his bed and listened.

"Yea, well I gotta go" he hung up the phone

"So what's up dad"

"Nothing much" he turned my face

"How's it looking?"

"You'll make it. Your an Ortiz kiddo" he assured

"I'm trilled" I laughed

"So you know about abuela's illness"

"What's the plan"

"Focus on school! Let the adults take care of it okay"

"Mom stopped by on my birthday"

"Oh boy, taking that it didn't go well"

"Define well"

"Give her a break she's trying"

"Your on her side, figures. I mean after all you slept with her most of your life"

"There's no side. And yes I did sleep with her, how do you think you got here?

"Ew! Over sharing"

H laughed "One day you'll find someone that you'll stick by no matter. Not even jail will separate you guys."

"How can you love someone and sleep with someone else? I would never do that"

"Maybe not, but love is a dangerous thing. Imagine being away from the one you love for months or even years. You'll do anything to sop the hurt. To protect your family"

"Yea you know what happened to our so called family?"

"I'm working on it. Go to bed, you have school in the morning" he laughed

"Uh, okay" I said. He kissed me on my forehead and walking out of his room I asked

"who were you on the phone with?"

"Business. Nothing to worry about" he smiled

The next morning I dreaded going to school. It was a rainy morning, I didn't bother

saying goodbye to anyone. I wanted to let them get some sleep especially my dad I'm

guessing jail didn't have the best beds.

On the way to school I stopped for coffee. The rain finally slowed down and the school

was crowded. I picked up my schedule and scanned it.

"Anything good?" Mia asked walking up behind me

"Bye" I started walking off

"You can't be mad at me forever!"

"You wanna bet?" I kept walking and she gave up

First four classes included Biology, World History, English and Algebra I in that order

It was fourth period and I was late. I snuck in threw the back door and sat next to this odd kid.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he responded and continued to draw in his notebook

"Whatchu drawing?"

"95 Integra GS-R" he shifted his book so I could see

"Sweet! Yours?"

"Naw, I wish. You drive?"

"Yea, Nissan 240 SX"

"Damn brand new huh"

"Sorta, it's been a work in progress. We rebuilt it."

"We?"

"Yea, my friends and dad's best friend who's kinda like a dad to me, Tony"

"I think I seen your car before. It's purple right?"

"Yea"

"I seen you at that race meet the other day"

"Yea that was me"

"Jesse" he introduced himself

"Letty"

"Cool. That short for something?"

"Yea"

"Going to tell me?" he laughed

"Nope" I laughed also

We talked until class was over and it was time for lunch. I couldn't wait to eat but I wasn't

too excited about having lunch by myself.

"Hey, eat lunch with me?" I asked him

"Yea sure"

We got our lunch, sat down and began to eat it.

"Don't look now but a couple of guys are coming our way" Jesse said looking at his plate

I looked up out of curiosity and rolled my eyes after seeing who it was.

"What's up Letty? Don't know nobody anymore?" Vince asked as he stood and put his

foot up between me and Jesse, exposing his crotch.

"Uh. I think I just lost my appetite" I said pushing away my tray of food

"Yes! Free food" Vince said putting his foot down and grabbing the food

"You two done here?" I asked them

"You know these guys?" Jesse asked

"Member the story I told you about my car, these are the guys" I told him

"Look we're suppose to watch out for you okay" Dom said

"Like you watched out for your date the other night?"

"Sorry I don't protect against psychotic bitches" Dom joked

I pushed him of the chair "Looks like your the one who needs protection. Come on Jesse,

bell's about to ring"

Jesse and I got up and left

"Long story?" he asked trying to keep up with the pace as I rushed to get as far away

from the cafeteria as possible

"Very long" I replied

"What's your schedule?" he asked me

I showed him

"We got the same 7th period"

"Kay, well see you there" My next class was Art then Culinary with Mia, which I skipped

once I saw her, and finally Gym for 7th period.

In the locker room.

Pete called me.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"Oh no, what's wrong" he laughed

"I hate school" I complained

"It's only the first day"

"Exactly. Did you meet that guy yet?"

"No, I gotta go. Talk to you later" .

"Wait wait wait. I think my dad wants to meet you"

"What?"

"Yea, just come over for dinner tonight at 7"

"Won't it be awkward?"

"I guess. I would invite friends if I had any" I thought about it. "How about you invite

Hector and the boys and I'll invite Jesse"

"Who's Jesse?"

"Pete, don't worry bout him just get your guys to come okay!"

"Sure. Bye"

I hung up and tried to find a locker so I could change for gym. Mia again. She had another

class with me and clearly way more friends. I opened my locker and started to change. I figured I was late when all the girls started heading to the gym.

I got dressed and went in the gym where I met up with Jesse.

Dom and Vince had this period also and played basketball the entire time. School was over, Jesse and I meet up outside the gym.

"So I'm having a dinner thing at my house, you should come" I gave him a piece of paper

with my address on it

He looked at it and said "Yea, I'll be there"**HEY GUYS THIS WAS PROBABLY A POINTLESS CHAPTER.**

** YEAHMENDES, THIS MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN THE UPDATE YOU WANTED BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER =]**

**REVIEWS ANYONE? PLEASE AND THNX**


	10. DINNER!

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LETTY'S POV**

My dad was cleaning out our garage when I got home.

I parked, grabbed my things and went into the garage.

"Hello"

"Hey, how was school?"

"Blah. Pete and a few friends are coming over for dinner."

"Pete?"

"Yea the guy I'm with"

"Let's not call him that. Go wash up and help with dinner then."

Later that night everyone started showing up.

Jesse was the first.

"Hey" I opened the door

He walked in "Hey"

My dad walked over "Is this the famous Pete?"

"No, this is Jesse. A friend from school"

My dad shook his hand "Jesse, I'm Letty's father, Miguel"

"Hello sir" Jesse said nervously

"Miguel, please" my father insisted.

The doorbell rang

"Dad, can you take him to the table"

"Trying to get rid of me huh?" my dad laughed "Okay come on Jesse, I'll get you a drink.

You old enough to drink?"

"No" Jesse whispered

"Smart answer" my dad replied, at the door stood Pete and the rest.

Pete kissed me. "Woahh" the rest taunted

"Shut up!" Pete and I said together

"You know I have a gun right?" I heard my dad say to Jesse from the other room

"Dad, don't scar him away" I yelled

I grabbed Pete's hand and walked into the dinning room

"Dad, Jesse! This is Pete, Hector, Kev, Josh, Oscar, Ed and Leo

Jesse shook Pete's hand "Hey, I'm Jesse. Her dad has a gun"

"I do. And don't you guys forget it" my dad said

They stared at each other, no one moved. My dad had his hands in his pockets.

"Am I missing something?" I asked

"Letty, can you get the salad?" my dad asked

"Sure"

Dinner went well, my dad mostly spoke to Jesse.

"So anyone here sexually active?" my dad asked the table

Pete and Leo choked on water, Jesse started to laugh awkwardly. Hector reached for more bread and I started banging my head against the back of chair.

"Letty if your going to do that can you use the chair in the kitchen, these chairs were

expensive" mi abuela joke

"I hope your not having sex with my daughter" my dad said to Pete

"Yes sir, I mean no sir. We have not had sex" Pete said nervously

"So you are sexually active" My dad asked

"What?" Pete asked

"Letty help him out, the kids sweating bullets over here for crying out loud!" Kev said

"Speaking of bullets" my dad took out his gun and rested it on the table next to his plate

"This ones loaded" he smiled

"Dios Mio!(Oh My God!) Can you put that away!" I screamed at my dad

He turned his head and looked at me "Letty, are you a virgin?"

"You've got to be kidding me right?" I asked

"So is that a no" Oscar laughed

"Not your business, that's what it is!" I snapped

"But it is mine" My dad said

"I'm done!" I got up and threw my napkin on the table and went threw the front door.

Pete would of follow but my dad probably scared him off.

I stood under the street light and Dom pulled up in his car next to me

"Need a lift?" He asked

"My house is behind me, I think I can manage"

"It was a joke" he unlocked the door "come on, let's go for a drive"

"Pass"

"Come on"

I thought about it but then everyone started coming out of the house, I guess dinner was

over.

"Hey, baby" Pete said closing Dom's car door

"Hey"

"Everything good?" Pete put his hand around my waist

I nodded "Dom was just leaving"

"Good" He tried to kiss me but I pulled back "And so were you"

I heard Dom chuckle and drive off

"What's up with that?" Pete asked

"My dad's right there. Not sure if you kissing me is appropriate"

"You sure its cause of your dad or Dom"

"Night Pete" I said walking off

Everybody left the house and after helping with the dishes, I went to bed.

**DOM'S POV**

It was after midnight and I kept getting a phone call from an unrecognizable number.

"Hello"

"Miguel?"

"Dom, can you get Vince and meet me behind El Gato Negro, it's important"

"Yea, we're on our way"

There was no need to ask why he wanted us to meet him at this time. Miguel was like a dad and I knew this had to be about Letty which was an even more reason to rush over there. I snuck out, and raced over to Vince's place. After getting Vince, we drove to El Gato Negro.

We got out the car and started walking around to the back. There were several other cars

parked on the sidewalk.

"What does he want with us man?" Vince asked

"Let's find out" I saw the crowded

"Not for my child. Hector, get Lorenzo and his crew!" Miguel demanded

"You got it boss" Hector said then got on his phone

"Vince, Dominic. Glad you made it" Miguel said to us

We walked up to Miguel

"What's going on?" Vince asked

"Waiting" he replied

"For who?" I asked

"They just pulled up and I got Pete" Hector said

"Pete" Miguel said

"Mr. Ortiz" Pete said shaking his hand

Vince and I kept our hands folded when five guys showed up

"Lorenzo" Hector acknowledged

"Jefe (Boss)" Lorenzo said

"¿Su tripulación? (Your crew?)" Miguel asked

"Sí senior (Yes sir)" Lorenzo replied

Miguel put his hand around Lorenzo's shoulder and walked with him to Pete.

"You recognize anyone?" he asked

"Naw, I don't" Lorenzo whistled to call his crew over. "You guys recognize them?"

"Yea that's that guy who owed us money!" the first guy said

"Yea man, where's his bitch" another asked

"That bitch is my daughter" Miguel yelled and punched the kid "We'll handle this later"

Pete and his friends weren't let of easy

"As for you too. I expect my money by Wednesday. ¿Comprender? (Understand!)"

"Sí" they said

"Me dejan (leave me)"

Pete was the first to start walking when Miguel grabbed him. "Don't forget who's daughter

you messing with. Hurt her and I'll kill you." Miguel let go of Pete

"Yes sir"

"And that's another thing. She doesn't need to know about this little incident"

Pete nodded and the boys left.

It was only me, Miguel and Vince

Vince scratch his head "So why were we here exactly?"

"Boys, welcome to the future" he smiled

"The future?" Vince asked

He looked at me "One day Tony and I won't be around, believe or not you two are the

only ones I trust to take care of Letty" he opened the back doors to El Gato Negro and we

walked in "Guys want a beer?"

"Of coarse man" Vince said

"Sure" I said

We got our beers and drank it

"Listen, I don't know how much Tony told you guys or if you guys even remember. Its a dog eat dog world out there, killed or be killed"

"I hear you on that brotha" Vince exclaimed

"I don't want you guys to be apart of anything excruciating but its time to step up. Racing

alone won't pay the bills. So what's the back up plan?"

"Haven't given it much thought" I said

"Start with something you guys are good at. For me its this"

"Drugs?" I asked

He laughed "That's one way to look at it. I like to look at it as taking charge. Think of

them as little mice lost and running around looking for cheese. I get the cheese and dangle

it over there heads. They pay up, they get the cheese. If they don't...

"Yea, I see what you mean" I said

"Good, so get home, get some sleep. You guys got school in a couple of hours"

We got up

"I don't think I need to tell you boys that this stays between us right"

"Naw we're good" I said

"We better than good" Vince smiled

"Oh and I think its best Letty not know, at least not right now. Want to ease her into this,

can't just throw her in the dog pit you know"

"Yea" Vince and I said

We went home.

The next morning I awoke and found my dad sitting on a chair drinking coffee. "Morning

son, late night?"

"I guess" I said stretching and wiping the sleep out of my eyes

"How did your talk with Miguel go"

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me Dominic! You think Miguel's connected?"

"Dad, I'm well aware you know people but.."

"What? Your gunna run for him?"

"No, he didn't ask"

"Damn straight he didn't ask! I didn't work my ass off for nothing! Don't you see? You

and Mia don't belong here."

"Maybe Mia but not me"

He pulled me up by my shirt "Listen to me! You are my son. Fuck all this bullshit. You are

going to go to school and make something of yourself you here me!"

"Yea" I mumbled

"What"

"Yes! I hear you"

"I'm not gunna to be around forever Dominic"

"I know"

**LETTY'S POV**

School

It was fourth period and we were in the middle taking a test.

Jesse was the second person to finish I was more in the second half that finished.

The bell rang and we rushed threw the door.

"Seriously who gives a test on the second day of school?" I asked

"Right, it was pretty basic shit though"

"I guess"

"Interesting dinner last night"

"Sorry about my dad, he can be a dick sometimes" I apologized

"Naw, he's straight. At least he's there"

"What happen to your dad"

"He's always in and outta jail"

I laughed "I guess that's why we get along so well, we got a lot in common" I needed to

pee and Jesse and I had just walked by the female restroom "Look man I gotta go, I'll be right back"

"Okay"

I opened the door and saw three barbies dumping a shit load of makeup on their faces. I

ignored them, even having seen the negative glares from the mirror. I went in the stall

peed, flushed then made my way to the sink. I pushed threw the girls who blocked the

sink to stare in the mirror. After washing my hands and drying them I realized an annoying

pitch

"Did you hear me freak?"

"What?" I looked up

She stepped closer "This is my bathroom"

"Your name on it?"

She took out a lipstick and wrote on the mirror Katy

I hand my hands on my waist and watched her write 'Katy' all fancy, then drawing a heart

next to it

"See, my name is on it. We don't allow freaks to use this bathroom, take this as a warning"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and turned to the door

"Skank" she mumbled

"Whatchu say to me?"

"SK-ANK! Look girls, she's dumb and ugly!"

I walked up to her, grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head into the mirror where she

wrote her name. The mirror broke, I laughed "And I'm the one who's ugly? You just

broke the entire fucking mirror!"

She fell back on her ass, crying. Her friends went by here side while she cried "Your

freaking crazy!"

I smiled and walked out as if nothing happened. Instinct taught me to be aware of my

surroundings, there were a few teachers near by, so I needed to get lost fast. Jesse was by

the lockers

"Something wrong?" he asked

"Yea, I need to disappear like now" I walked faster

I looked back and saw Katy talking to the teachers then pointing me out

"Oh shit!" Jesse and I tried to make a break for it but a couple of security guards blocked

our path

"Fuck" I cursed out in frustration

**NOT A BAD WAY TO END THE CHAPTER HUH? LOL REVIEW PLEASE AND I ALSO WANNA GIVE A COUPLE OF SHOUT-OUTS REAL QUICK.**

** JARNAC50- **Glad to know you still love n read and also, I think you're the first person to hate my Dom lol. I really hate reading about Mia and Letty being best friends and Mia being so perky. Everytime I read a story like that I'm like ugh, I wrote her to be extremely friendly cuz out of the entire "team" she was the one to make friends with Brian (a cop) first, the others mostly stuck with each other or other racers that they grew up with, like Hector. And yea best friends fight and with a brother like Dom, Mia needs a backbone so shes gotta fight back eventually lol!

** ANON- **yes, yes he is ;) Oh boy is right, there's A LOT in store for everybody

** PRINCESS OF DARKNESS17- **dinner with Letty's dad? Yeah I had to make it awkward for the boys.

** LAYALI86- **you my friend, thought right! Hope it wasn't obvious, cause I tried to put a little mystery in it =]

** FIVEALIVE123- **wanted to make things more interesting so I went with the gangs lol n also I know her schedule sucks, it was my 9th grade schedule :/ (I loved culinary though so I guess it wasn't all bad)

** YEAHMENDES- **thanks for the compliment! Every review I get, I use as inspiration for the next chapter so when I checked and saw "where are you? update, please!" I was like, you got it! =]


	11. Broken Mirrors

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LETS FACE IT, LETTY WAS PROBABLY A BADASS IN SCHOOL. THIS **

**CHAPTER IS GUNNA GIVE YOU GUYS A TASTE OF WHAT I GOT IN STORE. OH N YEA OF COARSE IM ADDING MORE DOM N LETTY ACTION **

**BUT ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN TIME. I FIND IT FUNNY THAT YOU GUYS DON'T REALLY LIKE THIS PERSONALITY FOR DOM BUT IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT HE GOTTA BE STRONG N STUFF BUT YOU GUYS WILL SEE THAT HAS A LOT ON HIS PLATE AND ALSO IM PRETTY SURE HE AINT TOO HAPPY WITH LETTY BEING WITH PETE.**

**LETTY'S POV**

I sat outside the principal's office waiting for my dad.

Kim's entire family and a few friends crowded the nurses office that was a few doors down

from the principal's office.

I thought about going to see her, not to apologize because in fact I felt she got what she

deserved but I still wanted to make sure she was alive. My stomach brought me back to

reality when it started rumbling. Wished I had eaten lunch first.

"Psst" I heard

I looked around and saw Jesse hiding behind a wall. I checked to see if anyone was

watching and gave him the okay to come over.

"Brought you something" he gave me a snickers bar, a twinkie and a mountain dew

"Thanks man, good looks"

"Dad still ain't here"

"Knowing him, he gunna let me sit here and think" I started eating the snickers

"Oooh, punishment enough"

"Tell me about it"

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Naw, I ain't missing nothing important"

I laughed then a man walked up next to Jesse

We both looked up

"Dad..." I said

"Jesse, you wanna start heading back to class?" my dad said with his hands in his pockets

"Yea sure" Jesse got up and left

My dad sat down "So what we looking at?"

"Disaster"

"Parents gunna sue?"

"Probably"

He took a deep breath "Just what we needed" he said sarcastically

The principal finally called for my dad and they went into the office to talk without me. They finally walked out and my dad walked over to me

I stood up "I'm done aren't I?"

He picked up my bag "This all your stuff"

"Yea, what did he say?" I asked anxiously

"Well we're good as long as they don't press charges"

"Oh great, they will" I held my head down

He took his hand and lifted my chin "They won't okay, have a little faith"

"So how much trouble am I in with you?" I asked curiously

"I don't know, what would Tony do if this were Mia?"

"No tv"

"Go on"

"No, friends. Including boyfriends"

"Ah, don't tell me Tony's gotten soft over the years" he laughed

I took out my car keys and handed it over to him

He took them and smiled "Oh and your grounded too" we walked out the school

"What am I suppose to do with no car, no tv, no nothing?"

"Hopefully you won't go beating people into mirrors" he laughed

I got to drive my car home and park it in the driveway

"No cars? Urgh!" I got out and slammed the door

"You ain't getting the keys so unless you decided you wanna push it..." he joked taking the

keys from me

"Yea yea"

"You hungry?" he asked

"You cooking?"

"Sure why not"

I spent the rest of the afternoon looking out the window. Watching the kids play and ride

their bicycles up and down the streets.

My dad walked threw the room and dropped a book on my lap.

I looked at it, it was worn out. "Dad, I already read To Kill A Mockingbird"

He sat on my bed "I know, you brought it for me in jail a couple years back, you should

read it again"

"Is this my punishment?"

"I thought you loved that book"

"I liked it at the time"

"Kay well until you find something else to do, read" he left

It was dark, I was half way threw the book, my grandmother had fallen asleep. My dad

had left for the night and I was bored outta my mind.

Then I heard knocking on my window. I took out a knife I kept under my pillow and went

to check it out.

I pulled back the curtain

"Boo!" Dom said

I jumped "That's not funny I could of killed you" I opened the window

He smiled, looked at my knife and said "You gunna let me in or what?"

"My room? Hell no!"

"What? You've been in mine and it's not like I haven't been in yours"

"Yea with other people"

"You don't trust me?"

"My dad will flip shit"

"He's not home"

I stayed quiet

Dom extended his hand "Okay well if I can't come in, how about you come out?"

"What part of, I am in trouble did you not get!"

"Technically you can't leave your house, so if we go on the roof…." he said

I couldn't resist that smiled so I caved. I was about to duck and climb out the window then

Dom said "grab a blanket"

I gave him a look as if I was telling him I wasn't gunna mess around with him.

"Relax, it's kinda windy outside, that's it" he added

I grabbed my blanket and proceed the window. Dom didn't help me with getting on the

roof, he knew I could handle it.

We made it to the top and sat down. I covered with the blanket leaving him out.

"You weren't kidding about the wind" I said wrapped up in the blanket

"Told you, you gunna share?"

I opened the blanket to allow him to slide over. He did. We sat close and watched the

stars.

"You like this?" he stared at me

"Yea, I do" I said still gazing at the stars "funny, I actually thought there would be more,

stars"

"It's the lights, you gotta go somewhere real dark to see them"

"That's never gunna happen"

"Never say never" he grabbed my hand

I pulled my hand back and laid down, he did the same

I turned on my side to face him "You flirting with me Toretto?"

He turned on his side facing me also then he pulled me in close by my waist and kissed me

We heard my dads car pull up and we freaked.

"Perfect timing huh" I said looking over the edge waiting for my dad to go inside the

house so I could sneak back into my room

Dom was looking also "Okay go!" he commanded

I did what he said and leaped into my room. He threw the blanket in and I locked the

window and saw him jump onto a tree then climbed down and ran across the street to his

house. I heard my dad's foot steps as me made his way upstairs. I jumped off the bed,

grabbed the book that was on the floor and cover myself with the blanket then he opened

the door.

"You still up?" he questioned

"Yea, you were right. I'm loving this book all over again!"

He kissed my forehead and laughed "I knew you would, don't stay up too long"

"Okay" he left my room

I got back up and looked outside. Dom had just turned on his room light. I went to bed thanking God we didn't get caught.

**REVIEWS, LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU, OH AND I LOVE THAT YOU GUYS GET SO DETAILED IN THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 33**


	12. Abuela

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU GUYS MIGHT REACT TO THIS CHAPTER, ITS QUITE A SHOCKER BUT I WANTED TO KEEP THINGS INTERESTING.**

**LETTY'S POV**

I was already sitting around the table after making breakfast for everyone. Last night, my

grandmother and I never really discussed what I did in school so I knew it would be on the agenda and I had to be prepared.

I sat around the table waiting when they met me there.

"¿Qué es esto? (What is this?)" mi abuela asked

"An apology"

"For?" she asked

I looked at my dad "You didn't tell her?"

"I told her" he grinned

"Ugh you guys are killing me. Your really gunna make me spell it out"

"Of coarse I am" she smiled

"Evil" I remarked "But I'll play along. I'm sorry for slamming her head into the mirror"

"What else" my dad said

"What else?"

"How does this make us look?" he asked me

"Not good and I'm sorry I'm such a problem child. I appreciate everything you guys do for me and you guys deserve better" I held my head down

She lifted my head and kissed my cheek "Hunny, if I was so concerned about problem

children I would of given up on your father years ago"

My dad laughed.

"So what's the plan today?" I wondered

"We're putting you to work" he stated

"Work?" I stood up

"Yea, at the garage with Tony. Maybe you'll learn something" my dad sat down and

started eating breakfast

"I don't think he wants me working for him"

"Of coarse he does, he was the one to suggest it" My dad added

I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room to get ready for work.

I showed up at the garage right on time "Morning" I said to him

"Morning" he handed me a broom

"You want me to sweep?"

"Yea, what else did you think you were gunna do?"

"Well, this is a garage. I thought maybe I would help out with a few cars" I flashed my

winning smile hoping it would persuade him

He laughed "Letty, baby steps"

"Come on Mr. T" I whined

"With time"

I started sweeping

"Did Miguel see you too last night?" he asked

I stopped sweeping and looked at him stunned

All he had to say was "I see everything"

"No kidding" I went back to sweeping

"I hope you guys weren't doing what I think you were doing"

"No no, we weren't" I said really fast

He smiled "I heard about the dinner the other night"

"Thank God he didn't scare of Pete"

"How much do you know about this Pete?" he said sitting down

"I know I like him"

"Do you know anything else?"

"I know enough, why"

"You should slow things down a bit"

"No offense Tony but that's the last thing I wanna hear" I tried not to sound rude

He stood up "Someone had to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

He walked away and I threw the broom down in anger. "You didn't tell me anything!"

I left at the appointed time without telling Tony, went home and remained in my room.

"Letty" my dad said

"Yea"

"Tony and I are gunna go out for a while, I'll be back before you know it"

"Kay"

20 minutes after they drove off Dom was by my window, I locked my door, then opened

the window to let him in.

"Our dads' are gunna be home any minute" I sat on the edge of my bed

"No they won't, they went to some race about an hour away, they won't be home till

morning" he laid back on my bed, resting his head against the wall

"Soo"

"No tv huh?" he stared at the empty space that was once filled by my tv

"Nope"

"Come on" he went by my window

"Dom I really don't wanna go on my roof tonight. It's too cold outside"

"Can you just shut up and come with me"

I followed

"You can climb a tree right?"

"We're leaving my house?"

"Yea"

I looked down on my shorts and said "Fine, lemme just put on some pants" I went inside,

grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants and put them on.

I copied him as he jumped from my roof to the tree then climbed down like before.

I was almost down the tree when I felt his hands on my ass. I looked at him

"What, I'm just helping you down"

"Sure you are"

I got down and we walked to my car.

"Dom, we can't take my car. I don't got the keys"

"Who said we need keys"

"Why can't we take yours?"

"And wake up the entire neighborhood? Forget about it. We're taking yours" He reached

into his pocket and got out a pocket knife then unlocked my car, the alarm quickly went

off and he pulled some wires to shut it off.

"Smooth" I laughed

"Just get in"

We got in. He was in the drivers seat, I was in the passengers seat.

His hands started fumbling around under the steering wheels and with a couple of wires

the car started.

I laughed "Okay, you gotta teach me that"

"Yea, yea just steer while I push" I obeyed, there was no point in questioning him

now

He released the brake and pushed the car down the street then ran inside. I moved over allowing him to take the driver's seat, the car kept moving down the hill

When we were far enough from my house he started the car and turned on the radio. It played DMX's Ruff Ryders Anthem.

"Ay" we said then started singing along to the song

I turned it up, nearly blasting out my speakers. It didn't matter, I was happy where I was.

A guy in a green Toyota pulled up next to Dom, signaling he wanted to race. Dom looked

to me for approval. "Get em!" I said. There were only two narrow lanes on the road. The guy took the lead and that didn't sit well with Dom. Dom tried to pass him but the guy wouldn't budge. The only way was to go car to car with this guy. We saw a set of headlights coming down our lane.

"Dom" I worried

"I see it" he said with a straight face

"It's coming right at us" I watched

"You trust me?" he asked looking at me

"Uhm" In fact I did trust him

The guy in the green car also panicked, he started slowing down. Dom seized this

opportunity by speeding up and swerving into the right lane. This allowed the car on the left to pass and Dom to win.

We pulled over to the side of the road, victorious and my heart was racing. I placed my

hand over my chest and laughed "Oh My God!"

"I know" he said

"The adrenaline. Here feel my heart" I took the same hand that I used to feel my heart beat and took his to cover my chest so he could feel it. He stared at my chest. I started snapping my fingers "Hey, buddy. My eyes are up here" I directed him to my eyes

He laughed as he started the car again and we drove until we got to an old deserted building.

I followed him upstairs to the roof, in the darkness, holding his hand so we wouldn't stray

far apart . I did as he did and laid on the floor.

"Look" he pointed up

"Wow!"

"Far away from the lights, enough to see the stars"

"Trynna win points with me Toretto?"

"Yea, to get in those pants" he joked

I punch him, he knew I had a boyfriend.

He shook his head and said "If you only knew"

"If I only knew what?"

"Nevermind"

"No, first your dad now you. I wanna know now"

"So I met this chick, huge rack…" he changed the subject

I got up "Okay, take me home"

"What? Come on Letty" he got up

"It's late, can we just go please."

"Okay, I'll take you home."

We got back and Dom parked the car so it looked like no one had touched it..

"Night" I said while he walked towards his house

After climbing into my room, I walked to the bathroom to wash my face. I turned off

the water after hearing a strange sound, wiped my hands, dried my face then I went to

check on my grandmother.

She had fallen on the floor and I guess the sound I heard was her trying to reach for the

phone cause it was on the floor next to her. I ran over to her "¿Lo que duele? (What

hurts?)"

She had her hand over her chest and her breathing became irregular. I grabbed the phone

and dialed 911

"911 What's your emergency"

I was crying and could barely talk "My grandmother, I think she's having a heart attack!" I

told them my address and stayed by her side on the phone

I heard cars outside so I ran downstairs to let the ambulance in. They rushed upstairs and I

waited at the bottom of the stair case. When they wheeled her outside I followed. My dad

and Tony pulled up to the house, rushed out the car to me. They saw her and my dad held me. When Dom and Mia came outside to see what was going on Tony told my dad to go with my grandmother and he took me to the hospital with Mia and Dom following in Dom's car behind us. We met up in the waiting room and said nothing.

The doctor finally came out and told us the bad news. Their was nothing left for them to do, she died on the way to the hospital. Tears started going down my face. I got up screaming then ran off.

Dom ran after me. He cornered me by the vending machines. I started punching and kicking it till my hands started gushing out blood. Dom walked up behind me and held me against the wall. I stopped fighting and turned to face him.

I buried my face into his neck ruining his shirt with my tears. He didn't seem to care, he just held me.

A few doctors came by the vending machine to get something to eat and Dom led me to a nearby stairwell. I sat down on the stairs and he sat next to me allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder and hold his hand. I felt lifeless.

**THIS PART WAS EXTREMELY SAD BUT I FELT LIKE IT HAD TO HAPPEN SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. REVIEWS? THOUGHTS PLEASE.**

** YEAHMENDES- YOUR MESSAGE WAS SO CUTE LOL AND NO I HAVE NOT ABANDON THIS STORY OR ITS READERS…PS HUGS! =]**

** EVERYONE ELSE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. AS ALWAYS, THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME. HOPE YOU GUYS BARE WITH ME, I WRITE ALL MY STORIES ON MY PHONE, SO WHEN IM ANXIOUS TO GET A CHAPTER OUT THERE SOMETIMES I ACCIDENTALLY MISS ALL THE GRAMMER/SPELLING ERRORS, MY APOLOGY =]**


	13. Is This A Second Chance? Part 1

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**GOOD NEWS GUYS! I ALREADY STARTED WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

**DOM'S POV **

I didn't know what to do or say. Nothing was gunna bring Suzie back. Letty had already lost so much growing up, at one point Suzie played to role of both mother and father. We stayed in that hallway until a couple of people kept trying to pass to go up and down the stairs.

"Let's go" I got up and took her hand

We got in my car and started driving

"I don't wanna go home. I can't" she whispered

"Okay" I only hand $137 on me and since she didn't want to go home, I took her to a motel. Letty look into my glove compartment and took out of pair of sunglasses which she put on so they wouldn't know she was crying

We walked inside to check in

"Hi welcome to Sunrise motel. One room or two?" the guy behind the desk asked

Letty had her back turned, leaning on the desk

"One" Letty said

"Okay, honeymoon suite..."

"Whatever" I took out my wallet and paid for it. It was $110 a night.

The guy gave me the key and said "room 26"

As soon as we opened the room, Letty ran and locked herself inside the bathroom.

At first I sat on the bed waiting for her, then I walked around the room for a bit. I grew tired and decided to sit on the floor with my back against the bathroom door, just incase she opened it when I was sleeping.

My instincts were right, she did open it after I had dozed off. I woke up suddenly by her feet.

"Why are you still here?" she asked

"Letty"

She walked out the bathroom wiping her eyes "Didn't answer my question"

"Talk to me" I begged

"What is there to talk about?"

"Susana"

"She's dead! I killed her!" she screamed and sat on the bed

"Is that what you think?"

"It's my fault she's dead" she cried

"It's not your fault!" I stood in front of her

"Your right"

Finally! I thought was getting through to her when she said

"It's yours"

"Your really gunna blame me?"

"I would of been home if it wasn't for you"

"Doesn't mean you could of stopped it, she died Letty!" I gripped her arms tightly so she

wouldn't run away "That wasn't my fault and it surely wasn't yours"

"Leave me alone" she pushed me

I let go of her and she started hitting me, her hands that were bleeding last night started

bleeding again. I didn't want to cause her anymore pain

"If that's what you really want..." I walked to the door

"Just get out!" She picked up a lamp and threw it at my head, I ducked and it hit the door

It wasn't right to leave her like that so I went to the front desk. The same guy that checked

us in was still there.

"Everything good with the room?" he asked

"Yea, can you do me a favor" I wrote my number on a piece of paper "You remember the

girl I checked in with before?"

"Yes"

I gave him the paper "Let me know if she leaves please"

"Sure thing Mr."

"Toretto" I told him

"Toretto" He confirmed

I left and drove home. Everyone waited in my living room. When I opened the front door

they rushed to it. Mia was in tears and hugged me.

"You okay?" My dad asked

I nodded

"Where is she?" Miguel asked

"Motel, couple miles.."

"You left her alone?" Miguel questioned

"I had no choice she pretty much threw me out, I didn't want her hurting herself anymore" I tried to explained

"Hurting herself?" Mia asked

"Yea she blames herself"

"Why would she blame herself" my dad asked

"She thinks if she was there earlier she would of been able to prevent it"

"Whatchu mean if she was there earlier" Miguel asked

Oh shit, I shouldn't of said that but there was no going back now "We went for a drive. She snuck out"

I saw the rage in Miguel's eyes. If he didn't take a couple of steps back I was pretty sure he would of killed me

"Dominic." my dad was disappointed

"I know. I take full responsibility"

"You didn't know this would happen" Miguel spoke up and grabbed his jacket "I gotta

find my daughter" he stormed off

"We should probably follow him"

"Kay"

Mia got her things, my phone rang and the guy from the motel said she left

"I think we should drive separately" my dad was pissed

"Okay"

When we caught up to Miguel I led the way to the motel.

The guy tried to open the door but something was pushed up against it. Miguel pretty much broke down the door after he kept knocking without getting a response.

"It's empty" Mia said

A chair held the door. The bathroom window was open

"Guess that's how she got out" Mia commented

"Who's gunna pay for this?" the guy asked

"I got it" my dad said walking out to the lobby to pay

"We better find her!" Miguel threatened

After an hour of nothing it was time to call the cops.

We gathered in Ortiz living room.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat waiting for her and no one had heard anything. I

think having so many cops under the same room as us made us paranoid."I'm going to use the bathroom" Mia said and went upstairs

The house phone ran.

The cops told Miguel that if it was Letty, he should speak english for them to understand.

"Hello? Baby where are you, come home. I love you. Letty! Letty!" he hung up the phone

and said "she hung up"

"What did she say?" my dad asked

"Nothing" he said calmly and stood up "I want you guys to leave"

"What?" my dad said

"Not you guys" he turned to the cops "get out" he kicked the cops outta his house

"Fucking useless!" he yelled

Mia walked downstairs and said "Her stuff is gone"

I got up "What?"

"Most of her clothes and shoes are gone!" Mia worried

"Mia, how are you so sure?"

"I know Letty's closet better than anyone. A lot of her stuff is missing"

We all ran up chairs to see for our self. No one even checked the closet. If it wasn't for Mia, we would of known Letty had packed a bag.

"She must of done it when we went to the motel" Miguel said

"Sounds like something her father would of done" my dad remarked

It was true, Letty was a smart girl. If she really didn't want to be found she wouldn't and it

worried all of us.

**LETTY'S POV**

I hung up the phone.

"Letty, you need to go home eventually"

"I just need a minute" I said looking at my mom

"Who knew you would of came here" she said to me

**AND THAT IS ALL!… AT LEAST FOR THIS CHAPTER! =]**

**REVIEWS ARE WELL APPRECIATED (PLEASE & THANK YOU)**

**CHAPTER 14 WILL BE UP SOON! =]**


	14. Is This A second Chance? Part 2

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LETTY'S POV**

"Out of all the places to come"

"It was the last place in hell they would check" I said unpacking my stuff

"What makes you think I won't call your father up myself"

I looked back at her "We both know that if you did, you would lose every chance of even

being remotely close to a mother figure to me"

"You need help? Unpacking I mean" she asked

"I'm good"

She picked up one of my shirts and started folding it. I grabbed it from her. "Don't you got

something you needa inject yourself with"

"Letty!"

"Give it up, I saw the used needles you tried to discard in the umbrella holder"

The word 'busted' plastered on her face "Start fresh?"

"So you can fuck that up too?"

I offended her, she got up and said "I'm going for a walk" as she stormed off

Once I heard the door slam I took at deep breath, sat on the bed and cried. "What am I

doing here"

I pulled myself together, packed away all my stuff and cleaned up the house a bit.

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything all day. It was 4 in the afternoon and I was

starving but there was nothing in the pantry that was up to date. I checked the fridge. It

mostly had juice and liquor, I checked the freezer, ice cream. "I guess I could work with

that" I said to myself

I sat on the kitchen counter and turned on the radio it played Don't Leave Me by Blackstreet

I cried some more then kicked the radio off the counter. It fell on the floor and broke.

The door opened, a white jacket shook "White flag. Ceased fire, please!" my mother said

opening the door fully with a takeout bad in her hand "I bought chinese"

I smiled. Hopped off the counter, walked over to her and took the bag.

I sat on the couch

"House looks clean" she sat next to me

"Your welcome" I said rummaging threw the bag

She leaned back as I handed her food, I took mine and leaned back.

"We're such a fucked up family" she said

"Who you telling"

"You never really told me what happened"

"What's there to tell, she's dead. It's all my fault"

"Natural causes Letty! Don't blame yourself"

"You sound like Dom"

"Tony's kid right?"

I nodded

"You like this Dom guy?"

"What?" I walked into the kitchen

"I mean from everything you told me, he got a motel for you. Waited by the door. Not

every girl is lucky enough to have a Dom around"

"I have a boyfriend"

"Oh yea. Where was he?"

Good point, I haven't seen him in a good minute

"One thing I know, men."

"Yea I remember"

"Letty, I'm sorry"

"I'm so sick of apologies. From you, Dom. Everybody. Your apology doesn't mean shit to

me!" I headed for the door

"Where are you going?" she got up and stood in front of me

"Out"

"No" she stopped me

"No?"

"I might not be the best person in the world but your my daughter. Your hurting and I'm

not about to let you leave like this"

I sat down. In my mind, I couldn't help but smile, look who was finally growing up and

acting like a parent.

"So what happens when you go home?" she asked

"With?"

"Us"

"There's no us"

"Letty!"

"You can't expect me to forgive you overnight"

"Wasn't"

"I'm going to bed" I left

"Night"

The next day I woke up to an empty house with a note on the fridge saying went to work,

food in fridge. Be back at 3.

I looked at the clock it was 2:15

She was going to be back soon so I took a shower and washed my hair

I walked out drying my hair and saw her sitting on the bed.

"So how did you get to all of this?"

"What?"

"Paco, Selena and Raul. I mean your still in the whole drugs thing but..." I motioned for

her to turn around so I could get dressed

She did so and said "I don't know, after Sel and Raul, I was depressed. I lost everything. I

was never like this, I never wanted to be like this. I hate myself."

"You never really told me how you and dad came about"

She smiled "Believe it or not, there was a time when I was innocent"

"Oh yea? Birth?" I joked

"Funny, but no. Before I met Miguel. After I got pregnant we moved around. I had you

and he was in and outta jail. Your father was locked up and after three kids, no job, no

nothing..."

"You started hoeing out"

"No. I started living. Or at least that's what I thought at the time"

I laid down next to her. I began to question myself. Who was I more like, my mom or my

dad. My dad was strong, smart, powerful. My mother, daring, assertive and persistent.

Next two days went by fast. It was Sunday morning and my door swung right open.

A black dress was thrown on me.

"Get dressed" she ordered

"What?"

"Come on your not gunna sit here moping around. Suzie's funeral start in a couple of

hours"

"Wait how do you know that?"

"I called your dad last night"

"You did what?"

"Relax, I got Tony instead. Told him I wanted to pay my respects, he gave the address so

lets go. Chop chop!"

I showered, got dressed and made a quick phone call. As I brushed my hair Maria walked

in dressed up and caring a pair of heels "For you"

"Me? Your broke, how did you even get the money to pay for that?"

"Wasn't all that expense. Just wear it. Pack your bags, I'm taking you home."

"Your kicking me out?"

"No, I'm just not gunna let you run from your problems. I did that and look at me now"

She helped me pack and then we left.

We arrived at the church 20 minutes later, everyone was outside.

"I can't go in there" I panicked

"Letty! Come on. It wasn't your fault no one blames you"

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**OKAY SO YOU GUYS MIGHT BE LIKE "WHY IS LETTY WITH HER MOM? I THOUGHT SHE HATED HER." THAT IS CORRECT BUT LETTY LOST HER GRANDMOTHER, THE CLOSEST THING SHE EVER HAD TO A MOM. SHE'S SAD AND REALIZES THAT LIFE IS TOO SHORT. WITH THAT BEING SAID, SHE WENT TO THE ONLY PLACE THEY WOULDN'T CHECK FOR HER. THE ONLY PERSON WHO SHE HAD THROWN OUT OF HER LIFE, HER MOM. AFTER HEARING ALL THESE STORIES/EXPLANATIONS FOR HOW MARIA CAME TO BE THE WOMAN SHE IS TODAY, LETTY IS NOT COMPELETY AT PEACE WITH HER, BUT SHE MORE UNDERSTANDING.**

**HOPE THAT CLEARS UP A FEW THINGS AND ALSO ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW LIKE HOW SHE LEFT THE MOTEL, ETC WILL BE ANSWERED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. IF THERE IS STILL QUESTIONS YOU NEED ANSWERED DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME =]**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THIS FIC**

**SEPCIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED: LAYALI86, MAC-REYE, YEAHMENDES, STACEE13, & OTHERS (I SAY OTHERS BECAUSE IT JUST SAID GUEST LOL)**

**WANNA KNOW HOW EVERYONE REACTS WHEN THEY SEE LETTY AT THE FUNERAL? REVIEW REVIEW! **

**ALMOST DONE WITH CHAPTER 15! **


	15. The Funeral

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**DOM'S POV **

I couldn't believe my eyes. We all watched in shock as Letty stepped out of the car and walked with her mom. This wasn't the place or the time but the only thing I could think off was how hot she looked in that dress and was she wearing heels? I had double check. My jaw dropped and my throat closed.

"You okay son?" my dad nudged me

I cleared my throat and spoke up "Yea, I'm good"

They walked over to us.

"Letty" Miguel said

"Dad" she hugged him

"How did you...?" Miguel started, still ignoring Maria

"I gave Maria the info. Didn't know Letty was with her" my dad said

"You stayed there the entire time?" Miguel asked her

Letty nodded

"Sorry for your loss" Mia said

"Yea" she answered

It was time, everyone started making their way into the church.

Letty and I were the last to go in.

She started walking.

I stopped her "Letty, I.."

"Hey Letty" another voice said

We both looked around

"Pete" she smiled

Pete! I cursed in my head, he jogged over to her and kissed her

"Sorry about your grandmother" he gave her flowers. "I know flowers aren't really your thing but.."

"Thanks" she accepted them

I clenched my fist.

Vince came back outside "You guys coming in or what?"

Pete escorted Letty in. She looked back at me "What were you gunna tell me Dom?"

"Nothing" I said

Vince came by my side "Don't worry dawg, you'll get her next time" he assured

We walked inside the church and I closed the church doors.

Pete accompanied Letty to the burial. We stood by as the casket was lowered into the ground.

After everything was done, it was time to go back home. Everyone came back to my house for dinner.

Pete was all over Letty, everyone kept going up to her making sure she was okay and giving their condolence. It was hard to even be in the same room as them, I left and went upstairs to my room.

I laid back on my bed flipping threw the latest auto parts magazine.

Someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to my door way.

"Hey" She said

"Hey" I said surprised

"Dominic Toretto missing out on a party?" She asked, still standing by the door

"Not my kinda party"

"Yea, me neither" She held onto the door and took off her shoes "mind?"

"Naw, actually surprised you latest this long wearing them"

"Wasn't my idea. My grandmother would of loved seeing me in them though" She then turned the door slightly and sat on my bed "Anything good?"

"Not much" I tossed her the magazine

She flipped threw it

"Keep it"

"What?" she looked up

"The magazine. It's yours if you want it"

"Sweet!"

Letty's mom walked in "Letty, everyone's asking for ya" Her mom left

"Yea, I'm coming" Letty replied

"Gunna tell me how that came to be?" I asked smiling

She tapped my leg with the magazine, got up and said "See you at school tomorrow" she got up

I sat up in my bed "School?"

She rolled up the magazine and said "Yea, I start back tomorrow. Looks like she didn't press charges after all"

**LETTY'S POV**

I walked down the stairs with the rolled up magazine. Pete met me at the foot of the steps

"What's that" he took it outta my hand and looked at it

"Cars. No surprise there. Where'd get it?"

Dom walked downstairs behind me and said "Hope you like the magazine Letty" he said grinning. He knew exactly what he was doing

"Toretto gave this to you?" Pete said aggressively in hush tone

"Chill out!" I took back the magazine

"Letty, you don't know his motives!"

"What motives!"

He gripped my arm and pulled me into a hallway near the coat closet "He wants you"

"He wants me to do what?" I played stupid " Dude can you loosen up, your starting to hurt my arm"

He let go of my arm "Everyone knows that whatever Toretto wants, he gets"

"Oh yea, and if he wanted me how come I'm still her with you. I'm not some prize Pete. I think for myself."

"So I got nothing to worry about?"

"You got nothing to worry about" I kept repeating in my head, I didn't know who I was trying to convince more. Pete or myself.

He kissed me

"Pete, excuse us. I need some time with my daughter" my dad said

"Yes sir" he said to my dad. Pete looked at me "I'll be around"

"Okay"

We watched him leave.

"Come on, let's go outside" He opened the from door

" Hold on" I put my shoes back on

"Mija, hoy no puede ser fácil para usted (My daughter, today can't be easy for you.)" he said sitting on the curb

I sat next to him "Sólo sigo pensando, qué pasa si yo estaba allí... (I just keep thinking, what if I was there...)

"No había nada que podría de hecho. Todo el mundo tiene que morir, recuerda. La vida es demasiado preciosa para sentarse allí culpando a usted mismo de lo inevitable (There was nothing you could of done. Everyone has to die, remember that. Life is too precious to sit there blaming yourself for the inevitable)"

I smiled "So how worried were you?"

"Worried? Who said I was worried"

"You were scared shitless!"

"Didn't even notice you were gone"

"Yea right, lemme here it"

We laughed

"Pssst, ready to blow up all of Cali" he joked "One question, how'd you get past us kid"

I laughed "I'm not telling"

"Come on, I'm your old man"

I got up and started walking back to the house "taking it to my grave" I laughed "You coming back in?"

"Yea, in a minute. Just gunna stay out here. Fresh air you know"

"Kay" I opened the door and walked inside

Soon as I walked in, I saw them.

Dom with his back turned, leaned against the wall, kissing some girl's neck.

It bothered me to see him flirting with that fucking slut.

"You alright there baby" my mom walked to my side and brushed my hair back

"Stop" I brushed her off

"Yea, I know that look."

I turned my attention to something else "What look"

"Letty, if it bothers you so much then just go over there"

"What? It doesn't bother me?"

"So you wouldn't mind if Dom danced with another girl?"

"No, no way. I'm with Pete"

"Great, I'll be right back"

I didn't understand what she was talking about

I watched as she walked in Dom's direction, turning up the music and grabbing him by arm

"Come on, let's dance" she told him

Oh my fuck! Is she really gunna do what I think she gunna do? She started salsa dancing with him. I started like banging my head against the wall.

"Is that your mom?" Mia asked

"Uh!" I said in frustration

I marched over there and pulled her off of him

"¿Serio va a hacerlo aquí! (You seriously going to do this here!)" I made sure to speak it in spanish so Dom wouldn't pick up much

"Bailar con él! (Dance with him!)

"No!"

"A continuación, lo haré! (Then I will)"

I pushed her aside, she went over to the radio and changed the music to a slow song.

"What do you say Letty?" he asked

I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist

"What are we in the 50's?" My mom pushed us together "Get closer" she left us

"I gotta get use to that?"

I laughed "That's my mom"

"Weird, hearing you say that"

"I grew tired of hating someone I barely knew"

"And now"

"I don't know" I smiled

"Looks like your parents are getting along"

I looked threw the window and saw them outside laughing "Wonder how long that's gunna last"

"I think that's the least of your concern" he said

"Huh?"

"Boyfriend's coming right at us" he stared over my head

I looked behind me and Pete pulled me away.

"Back off Toretto" Pete warned

Dom laughed "You talking to me?"

I pulled my hand away from Pete and he stood in front of me as if he was protecting me.I picked up a beer and stood on the sideline "Boys" I shook my head

"Get the fuck away from my girl Toretto!" Pete yelled

"Your girl. Not what she told me"

Oh no

Pet attacked Dom. Dom punched Pete knocking him to the floor. Pete used his leg to trip Dom onto the floor, they began fighting.

Vince jumped in and pounded on Pete. Tony tried to pull them off one by one.

I ran out and called my dad "Dad, there's a fight!"

My dad ran in. He helped Tony pull the boys apart. Tony was fed up, he stopped and whistled extremely loud.

"Everyone, seperate!" he yelled

My dad got up "Now!"

Vince, Dom and Pete got up.

Dom's lip was cut, Vince's shirt was ripped, Pete had two black eyes. I'm guessing Dom and Vince each knocked out an eye..

"We buried Suzie today for crying out loud! Can you men keep your hormones under wrapped" Tony shouted and then looked at Vince "And your needs to fight"

Everyone couldn't help but stare "Nothing to see here" my dad said

Mia and my mom took everyone into the kitchen "Come on everyone, time to eat!"

They left. I sat on a speaker still drinking my beer.

Tony grabbed the bottle from me and sat it on a table "Someone has to leave"

"It ain't me" Vince said

"I live here" Dom said

"Pete" My dad said holding Pete's jacket

I tired sneaking past them to get back the bottle

"Yea, I'm leaving. Letty?" he reached for my hand

"What?" I jumped

"Aren't you coming?" Pete asked

Tony took the bottle and threw it in a garbage bag

"I don't have to leave" I told Pete

Vince and Dom started laughing "Looks like she wants to stay here with us real men" Vince said

Tony cleared his throat and glared at them until they stopped

"Fine, I'm leaving" he took the jacket from my dad and left

**YOU GUYS ARE…..WOW! I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS, I FEEL LIKE I ALWAYS SAY THAT BUT ITS SOO TRUE! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE. WOULD OF UPDATED SOONER BUT HAD SOME PROBLEMS WITH MY INTERNET, SORRY. BUT ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW =]**


	16. The Truth

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, I HATE FUNERALS (YET AGAIN WHO DOES) SO I KINDA RUSHED THREW IT N IT ENDED UP BEING A BITE SHORT. WHILE I WAS WRITING IT I WAS LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT, LEMME TRY AND ADD A LITTLE HUMOR TO THIS & I DID LOL, BUT THAT WAS CHAPTER 15 AND THIS IS CHAPTER 16 SO ENJOY.**

**LETTY'S POV**

"You guys should clean up" my dad said

"Yea and clean up this mess" Tony said

Tony and my dad walked into the kitchen and I proceeded to follow them

"You should help them Letty" my dad told me

"Aw man!" I turned back and took off my heels and threw them to the side to start helping

As I entered the living room Dom said "I'm gunna go clean up this lip"

"Yea man" Vince said taking off his shirt

"Ew!"

"You want me" he laughed

"Definitely not!" I picked up pieces of broken beer bottles

"What are you doing?" Vince asked

"Helping" I answered

"No"

"What? My dad told me..."

"Shut up and go upstairs to Dom"

"But V"

"We both know you want to. Just go before I change my mind"

"Thanks man"

"Yea yea"

I walked upstairs. The bathroom light was on and the door was open

I leaned on the door and rested my head on it smiling at Dom

"This amuses you" he pointed to his lip

"Come on, it's a scratch. We both know you could care less about a spilt lip"

"Not true. It hurts. Alot" he smiled

"Oh yea? Poor baby"

"You know you caused this"

I laughed "How did I do that?"

"If you weren't looking so fucking hot we wouldn't even be fighting over you"

"That's damn a lie. It's not just my looks, it's my kick ass personality. Plus it was gunn happen anyways"

"How?"

"Cause, you like to be to center of attention, Vince loves to fight and Pete.."

"Is a total kiss ass"

"You guys give me a headache" I said rubbing my temple

"I can fix all your problems"

"Oh really? How?"

"DUMP PETE!"

"Your solution to everything"

"It's a start"

"And then what? Go with you" I said grabbing the wash cloth

"Something like that"

I pushed down on his lip

"Owe!" he flinched

"I refuse to be your sideline, your second best, your hoe. It's all or nothing. The minute you man up is the minute I reconsider my relationship with Pete" I threw the cloth at him

He held my waist "Pete isn't right for you"

"Neither are you. No ones perfect Dom" I walked downstairs.

"So?" Vince asked

"He's a dickhead" I told him

I went in the kitchen and found my parents "I'm going home"

"Something wrong?" my dad asked

"Just tired"

"Okay" they said

_Next morning. _

I walked downstairs to laughter and my mom sitting on my dad's lap.

"Ew" I said

They separated.

"Please don't tell me I'm gunna have to get use to waking up to this" I said looking into the fridge

"First day back, how you feel?" my dad said

"Exhausted" I said walking out of the kitchen

"No breakfast?" my mom asked

"Nope, on a diet" I joked

I took a shower and got ready for school Jesse met me on the way. As I got to the light, he drove up next to me.

I whined down my window "Hey Jess"

"What's up Letty"

The light turned green and we drove off. When we got to school, we parked next to each other and got out of the car.

"Where've you been man?" I asked him

"Went to go see my uncles in New York. Sorry about your grandmother"

"Thanks"

Couldn't help but realize all the attention I was getting. All eyes were on me.

"Hey, it's alright" Jesse said

I went back to my normal schedule. Now it was time for gym.

Some girls were arguing inside the locker room as I opened my locker. I looked up and saw the girls were bothering Mia "Leave her alone" I said

"What?" the girls said, trying to see who said that.

I stood up to revel myself "I said leave her alone"

"Letty, this is between me and miss perky pants" the girl said

I walked up to them and they took a few steps back "Got a problem with her, take it up with me" I threw my arm over is shoulder

They left the locker room.

"Thanks" Mia said

"Don't worry about it"

"So are we friends again?" Mia asked

"Yea. Mia, sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"Don't worry, I get it. You like Dom and you like Pete, it's a dicey topic"

"It is"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Anything happened in that motel?"

"Mia I was depressed!"

"Okay, and did my brother comfort you?" she asked

"Mia, I wasn't in the mood"

"My God Letty! You get a chance to be alone with the guy and nothing?"

"Yea"

"I swear, I will never understand you"

"Hey you wanna ditch?" I asked

"Thought you would never ask"

I went back to my locker to retrieve my things and we went into the parking lot.

We got in my car and drove off.

"So your moms back forreal"

"I don't know. I walked in on them laughing and being all friendly and shit, it was weird"

"Do you want a relationship with her?"

"What I want is to be happy. To race, to have my family, Selena and Raul"

"Speaking of racing, there's a meet tonight"

"Really? Where?"

"Same place, its at 9 though"

"No, I'll never be able to sneak out at that time" I saw Pete's car in my driveway and decided to take Mia home

"There's always the after party. I think it's at El Gato Negro"

I laughed "Aka, Latin Central"

"Maybe I can find me a nice hot Latin lover" She joked

"Yea, I'll invite Jesse. We can all ride together" I stopped at her house

"Sounds like a plan. See you later" she loved the door

Dom and Vince were on the porch. Dom got up and walked to my car. I waved at Vince.

"School's not out yet" Dom said

"You didn't even go!" I reminded him

"Going out later?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe?" he laughed

I drove off and parked on the side of the street in front of my house.

I walked inside. "Hello?" I walked into the kitchen

"Leticia" my dad said sitting at the table across from Pete and Leo

"Am I interrupting anything?" I wondered

"No just talking" my dad said "They were just leaving. Isn't that right boys"

"Yea" they answered. I watched them leave and my dad opened the fridge to get a beer

"What's going on?" I asked

"What'd you mean?"

"Hector, Pete, Leo? There's a common denominator"

"And what would that be?"

"They know me, they know you, they race and oh yea I know about their illegal activities and I know about your past. So I'm asking again, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"You continue to lie to my face. I feel like everyone knows something and chooses not to tell me"

"Okay, you want to talk about honesty?"

I nodded

"What's up with you and Dom?"

"Huh?"

"You and Dom, sneaking behind everyone's back, especially Pete's"

"When did my love life become your concern"

"God dammit Letty!" He smacked his hand on the table "Your my concern"

"Why do you want me with Pete together so bad"

"What?"

"You get so angry the minute you find out Dom and I are alone in the same room. But why?"

"Go to bed"

"Is it cause Dom's Tony's kid? Or is it cause he races?"

"Letty, go to bed" he ordered

"No! Why is it so hard for you to accept him as an option for me!" I yelled, I knew I was pushing too many buttons but I felt like I was so close to the truth that I just had to hear it

"Pete is so polite to you." I said "Yes Mr. Toretto. No Mr. Toretto" I mimicked "Why dad! WHY!"

"Because he has no choice"

I relaxed "What?"

"Is that what you wanted to hear? There's a reason why he's not dead right now."

"I don't understand.."

"Of coarse you don't! Bet Dom was so keen on dropping hints huh? Lemme guess, he told you not to trust him or anything he says"

I had no idea what was going on

"You need to get out of this little fairytale Letty. Not everyone is who they say they are." My dad continued

"Like you?"

"He owed me money. As long as your happy and safe, I'm happy."

I began to make sense. Pete had a debt, he was apart of a gang and now that the boss was back everyone had to get their shit in order. It wasn't until now that I realized the connection. The timing was perfect, my dad was out of prison the same time the boss was back. How did I not see it before? The power my father held over people. "This can't be happening" I sat down on the chair

He took a sip of his beer and said "You wanted the truth? You got it." he got up and stood over me "So what are you gunna do with it?"

"Am I the only one who didn't know?"

"Aside from Mia"

I looked up at him "Why didn't you tell me?"

He stooped next to me "And let you hate me too? Like you do now?"

"And you think lying to me all my life would make me love you?" I stood up "You got another thing coming" I ran upstairs to my room.

**OUCH! **

**REVIEWS ANYONE, PLEASE AND THANK YOU! =]**

**TODAY (JULY 18) IS VIN DIESEL'S BIRTHDAY! VIN DIESEL PLAYS DOMINIC TORETTO IN FAST AND FURIOUS..UGHH MAY 24, 2013 NEEDS TO HURRY UP ALREADY! **


	17. Your Not Human

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LETTY'S POV**

I got dressed and left my house around 10:15, not bothering to even say or see my dad.

I went over to Mia's house.

Tony opened the door.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked

He took a deep breathe "I'm guessing your dad told you everything?"

"He told me enough" yea I was giving Tony attitude but he was the last person I expected to lie to me

"Letty, you have to understand. I promised him I wouldn't be the one to tell you"

"Ready?" Mia asked coming downstairs to the door

"Yea" I looked at Tony and closed the door

"What's wrong?" she asked as we sat in car.

"Tell you later"

_El Gato Negro_

"This is ridiculous! What's up?"

"Can you help me look for Pete please" I parked

"Sure" she got out the car

We walked around.

"I don't see him"

"He's around here, just keep an eye out for Hector"

She tapped me "Over there"

Hector was sitting down with two girls sitting on his lap.

I marched over there. One of the girls I recognized from school, got up immediately.

"Where's Pete?" I asked

"Letty.." he shook his head directing his attention to back to the girl on his lap

I grabbed her arm, pulled her off of him and pushed her on the floor. He stood up and the girl pretty much crawled to get out of the way.

"Your father called" he told me

"Forget him, where's Pete?"

"Under strict orders..."

"FUCK YOUR ORDERS!" I pushed him

Mia came behind me "Letty we should just leave" she said as everyone stopped to look at us.

"I'm not leaving till I talk to him" I held my ground

"Oscar, go get Pete" Hector said

Oscar went inside and within minutes he walked out with Pete

"Yo turn up the music" he shouted and the dj did what he was told

"Let's go over here" Pete said

"Come on Mia"

He stopped me

"She's coming too" I told

"Fine"

We walked around the corner, away from the Hector but still within the party crowd

"I don't know where to begin" he started

"Start with the truth"

"I didn't know who you were when I met you. It wasn't until.."

"Wasn't until what! You never told me, you had a million and one chances. You used me to pay of a debt!" I shoved him "A fucking debt!"

"No! It wasn't like that"

"So how was it?"

"When he found out we were dating he gave me an extension"

"An extension?" I was shocked I started crying

"Yea" he walked closer to me but I pushed him away "I just had to keep being your boyfriend, which I am"

"WAS!"

"Okay, I'm so confused" Mia said

"Letty, I love you!" he said

I punched him and he dropped to the floor. I found myself on top of him, hitting, screaming and crying.

He pushed me off and once again the crowd divided. I got up and he pushed me to the ground again.

"You want a fight? Is that what you want!" he shouted

Mia came to my side. I had hit my head on the ground. "Oh my God! Letty!" she said

I saw Dom and Vince rush over and started to beat the crap out of Pete.

Dom gave it a break and came over to check on me. Vince got up and looked over. In that second, Pete pulled out a gun and fired it all over the place. Everyone ducked and crawled to get out of the way. Dom and Vince covered me and Mia. I managed to see Josh, Ed and the rest run over to Pete. Kev unfortunately took a bullet and dropped to the ground. Mia screamed and Vince turned her head away from the chaos.

Hector kicked the gun out of his hand.

Sirens went off, the cops had shown up. We got up and ran to our cars.

I followed Dom and Vince, I freaked out in the car.

"What the hell was that!" she screamed

They drove into a vacant parking garage.

I parked and was the first one to get out of the car, Mia followed then Vince and finally Dom

"What is going on! Can someone tell me!" Mia screamed

"What Mia! You want me to tell you all the shit that's been going on behind our back. The secret we were never to know!"

"Dom what is she talking about?" she asked, but he looked the other way "VINCE!"

"Let's just say Letty's dad runs the streets" Vince said, trying to simplify it for Mia

"What, your talking about gangs and stuff?" she asked

"Yes Mia!" I yelled

"So, Pete, Hector and the rest?" She asked

"All apart of it" Vince answered

"Dad?" Mia asked

"No. We were never in" Dom finally said

"Your bleeding" I pointed out to his arm

He moved the sleeve of his shirt to see "It's just a scratch"

Mia went for a closer look, I stooped down by the side of my car.

"You guys need to talk. Look, I'll just take Mia home" Vince suggested

"Yea" Dom said

"Be safe" she kept looking back and forth from me to Dom "Both of you" then she got in Vince's car and they drove off

Dom was by my side. I looked up at him. He got down, picked me up and sat me on the hood of my car.

He positioned himself in between my legs. I tired to push him away but he won't let me.

He just hugged me.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

**DOM'S POV**

"We gotta keep moving. It's not safe for us right now. I'll make sure you get home safe and..." I whispered into her neck

"What home? I'm not going back there, by myself" she looked at me with those eyes, I couldn't say no to those eyes

"I'll stay with you. Your dad probably won't be home, it'll just be us" I whispered "Come on" I opened her car door. She got off the car and went to go sit inside. Before getting in she stopped, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards her, kissing me aggressively. I could feel her pain, her worry, her desire for a better day

"Lets go" I told her

She started her car.

I walked over to mine and followed her.

I wasn't right, Miguel wasn't home.

I followed Letty to her room.

She immediately closed the room door behind us. She kick off her shoes and began to unbutton her jeans.

She noticed me staring "What?"

"Your beautiful you know that"

"Your fucking with me right?" she wiggled out of her jeans

I smiled

"You plan on standing there all night or what?"

"Depends, you planning on sleeping naked?" I asked

"Relax, I got underwear and a shirt on"

I took of my shirt and tried to get into bed with her

"Nope. No sir, no!" she took at my chest

"What, I thought.."

"Your not human"

I chuckled "What?"

"Well look at you" she pointed to my abs and collapsed back onto the bed

I took off my pants

She popped her head up "You planning on sleeping naked?" she raised her brow

"You want me to don't you"

She didn't say anything she just took the covers and covered up

"Ahhh" I laughed "You do"

"Shut up!" she threw a pillow at me "Keep your boxers on please and get in this bed"

"You know one day your gunna beg me to get in this bed but next time its gunna be without my clothes" I got under the covers

She tried to fluff up her pillows "that day ain't gunna be today"

There was a brief silence then I asked it "Are you a virgin?"

She yawned, faced the other direction away from me and started snoring

"I know your not sleeping"

"Yes I am" she whispered

"Is that a yes you're a virgin?"

She snored even louder

I rolled on my side to her and pressed up on her. She froze "And that let's me know all I need to" I kissed her shoulder

She back handed me in the gut, thank God she missed my dick.

"You missed"

"Who said I was aiming for that"

"Hey, if you ever want a closer look be my guess" I laid out flat

She rolled over and threw her leg over me "How does that make you feel"

"Feeling nothing" I smiled

She got on top of me "How about this" she took her hands and gently swept her fingers on my chest, caressing it. I moved my hands to grab her ass. She started kissing on my neck, was she for real? I gave in, she won. I was turned on. I grabbed her, holding her close to me and kissing her then turned her over so I was on top

She laughed "Is that all it took?" she pushed me off of her to the floor "Night Dom, sweet dreams" she laughed

"Fuckkk!" I had blue balls and it sucked

I got up off the floor and went to the bathroom to handle my business. As soon as I was done, I crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I grabbed my pants and walked down stairs. Letty was still fast asleep and I thought it would be a good idea to make her breakfast.

I got a bowl, pulled the milk from the fridge and picked up one of the cereals on the fridge top. I poured the cereal in the bowl then the milk.

As I poured a glass of orange juice Miguel walked in.

"Spent the night?" he asked with a stern look on his face

I looked to see if he had a gun close by

Letty strolled in the kitchen "Wasn't what you think" she said to him in a mono tone. She looked at me "You made breakfast?" she tried to hold back her laughter

"Tell your friend good bye Letty" Miguel order

"That's not gunna happen" she started eating the cereal

"Leticia!"

"Come on Dom, I just lost my appetite" she grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs

I picked up my shirt and started putting it on. "I'm going home"

"I really wish you could stay" she sat on her bed

"I'll be back, I just gotta take a shower and take care of some stuff"

She looked as if she didn't believe me

"I'ma be back" reassured her

"Okay"

**LETTY'S POV**

I walked Dom to the door

"I can't even look at you" Miguel said walking up behind me

I laughed "You can't look at me? Funny cause I can't stand the sight of you. What kind of person does this to their family? I use to look up at you and now, your not even worth looking down at"

He kicked in my door "I did everything I could to protect you! EVERYTHING. And what do I get? THIS!" he picked up a lamp and threw it across the room then stormed offI watched from the window as he exited the house, got in his car and drove off.

I ran upstairs and packed my bags then called Mia to come help me

She walked upstairs "So what are you gunna do?"

"Any chance Tony gunna let me stay a few nights?"

"Yea, but it's definitely gunna cause some problems with him and your dad"

"I know. But it's the only place that'll feel like home, for the time being"

She smiled "You sure it's cause of that or maybe it's cause you can sleep next to Dom every night"

"It's a bonus" I laughed

"So you guys are official?"

"Officially what?"

"Together?"

"Hell no, will you quit asking me that"

"But he spent the night"

"So you automatically assume we fucked?" I zipped up the bags

"I mean...yea" Mia picked

"Sorry to disappoint you, we didn't" I dragged some of the bags out "Can you get the rest"

"Uh! You guys are so boring!" she pulled them down stairs

"Who's boring?" Dom was standing by the door with Vince

"Finally, you can help with the bags" Mia told him

"Vince you wanna grab those, I'll take Letty's"

"Who said I needed help" I looked at Dom

"Just gimme the bags" He took them from me

"So where are they going" Vince asked

"Right now, they're going in my car. Gunna ask Tony if I could spend a few nights"

"Yikes" Vince said "Good luck"

"Thanks man"

We put them in my car. Mia and I walked over to talk to Tony while the boys stayed by my car

"So it would only be for a few days. Just enough time to get in contact with my mom and see if I could stay with her or if she could come here"

He thought for a moment "I know I'm gunna get hell for this later but sure"

I smiled thanks. Dom was bringing in couple of my bags

"How did you..?" I asked

"I know my dad better than anyone" he laughed

"She sleeps in Mia's room" Tony instructed

"Yea" We ran upstairs

"I'm serious Dom"

"Heard you dad" Dom responded

**AHHH! OMGG, I LOVE WAKING UP AND READING NEW REVIEWS, YET AGAIN I LOVE READING REVIEWS PERIOD LOL! HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED, THANKS FOR READING, REVIEWING, SUPPORTING. HOPE EVERYONE CONTINUES! DON'T BE SHY TO MESSAGE OR REVIEW =]**

** MARIA- THANKSS, IM GLAD U LOVE IT, N TRUST ME I DNT PLAN ON ENDING THE STORY ANYTIME SOON =]**

** LEAH N JACOB- AWW *BLUSHES* THAT MEANS SOO MUCH TO ME, LIKE IT TAKES A LOT OF PATIENCE TO SIT N READ 16 CHAPTERS, UNLESS THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD, SO I AM HONORED! =]**

** PRINCESS OF DARKNESS17- YES HE DID! LOL WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT LOL **

** RICHAYLA- KAY SO ITS KINDA EMBARRASSING BUT WHEN FAST N FURIOUS (2009) CAME OUT, I READ ALL THE REVIEWS BEFORE I WATCHED THE MOVIE N IT SAID IT WAS GUNNA BE SAD. ANYWAYS I WHEN I WENT TO SEE THE MOVIE I CRIED ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY SHOWED SHE "DIED" BUT THEN I WATCHED THE MOVIE AGAIN N WAS LIKE WAIT THEY DIDNT SHOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED JUST WHAT DOM THOUGHT! N AFTER WATCHIN FAST FIVE N STAYIN PAST THE CREDITS (THANKS VIN DIESEL) I WAS LIKE "HAHA I TOLD U! I KNEW SHE DIDN'T DIE!" TO ALL MY FRIENDS LOL. I LOVE MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ N I HATE THAT THEY PRETTY MUCH KILL HER IN LIKE EVERY MOVIE, I SIGNED PETITIONS N EVERYTHING TO BRING LETTY BAK(YEA SOUNDS PATHETIC HUH LOL) SO I AM UBER EXCITED! 300 DAYS UNTIL FAST AND FURIOUS SIX! ( IM NOT CRAZY I JUST HAVE A COUNT DOWN APP ON MY PHONE LOL).OH N I HOPE THE RUMORS ABOUT WILL SMITH IN THE SIXTH MOVIE IS NOT TRUE, I LIKE HIM BUT I JUS DNT WANT HIM IN THE MOVIE =]**

** GUEST#2- THANKS, EVERY NOW AND THEN I TRY TO SPICE THINGS UP. I WAS LIKE DAMN IMAGINE IF MIGUEL WAS THE BOSS AND EVERYONE KNEW IT BUT LETTY N BLAH BLAH BLAH (DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING) BUT YEA, THAT'S MA GOAL. STAYING TRUE TO LETTY'S CHARACTER, I ADMIT THOUGH SOMETIMES I CHANGE IT UP A BIT, JUST FOR FUN HAHAH LOL **

** MAC-REYE- LOL OKAY OKAY YOU GOT IT! =]**

** GUEST#1- I USUALLY WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THEN READ THE REVIEWS FROM THE PREVIOUS ONE, SO AFTER I WROTE THIS CHAPTER N READ UR REVIEW FROM CHAPTER 16 I WAS LIKE AH! U ARE GUNNA LIKE THAT WHOLE SLEEPOVER THING, EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T MUCH, WHEN I WAS WRITING IT I WAS LIKE THIS IS SO CUTE! LOL**


	18. The Crane

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LETTY'S POV**

After finally moving into Mia's room, we met up in the garage. I called up Jesse to meet us.

"Guys, you know Jesse from school and stuff" I introduced

Jesse walked up into the garage "Hey" he said nervously

"Whatever" Vince paid Jesse not mind

I nudged him

Dom shook his head and laughed "Any news from Hector?"

"Kev's dead" Jesse said

"And his killer?" I asked

"You know, everyone say they either wasn't there or they didn't see nothing"

"So Pete's walking free" Mia said

"Or ma dad's protecting him" I said

"You think he would?" Mia asked

"Don't see why not"

"I doubt he would. The type of guy that he is, probably heard about the whole thing, wants him dead just as much as we do" Jesse spoke up

"So he's in hiding from everyone, how do we flush him out?" Vince wondered

"We don't. As long as we sit back Letty's dad with practically have him crawling out " Jesse pointed out

"Yea imagine the bounty on his head, messing with the bosses daughter? Everyone gunna want a piece of the cut" Vince said

"Even if it's just to get on Miguel's good graces" Dom added

"I'll hit up Edwin, see if he heard anything" Vince told

Tony opened the door that led to the garage "I don't even wanna know" he closed the door

**DOM'S POV**

I walked into the kitchen. My dad took out a bottle of rum and started pouring it into a glass. He walked into the living room, only turning on a lamp, and sat on the couch. Pretty much sitting in the dark he said "This is gunna end bad"

I sat across from him "Dad it has to happen"

"Gunna give you the same advice I gave to him. The world doesn't stay rotating just cause you wanted it too. You die out there over some petty shit. Then guess what" he took a sip and said "it's still gunna spin."

"This it irrelevant"

"You want to kill Pete? What happens if Miguel get in your way or beats you to it? You gunna take a shot at him too? I've lost a lot of friends in my time"

"You gunna stop me from standing up for Letty?"

"I'm trying to get you to think clearly. I don't want you to head down this path. First killing. Before you know it your running from the cops, losing your freedom"

"I'm free as long as I'm outta jail"

"Running ain't freedom!" he yelled "think about that when you decide to risk your life"

"Dom, we got the call" Vince said holding up his phone

I got up and we left.

**LETTY'S POV**

Dom drove Mia, I drove Jesse and Vince rode alone to Edwin's house

"What's up man?" Vince asked

"Word round the block is, your boi Pete made a cash stop at Ray's crib about 20 minutes ago" Edwin informed "Pigs shut it all down. Calling people in for question about the homicide."

"Shooting up a open crowd, killing in of ya own. Sounds more like suicide to me." one of Edwin's friends said

"Thanks man" Dom said and we walked away back to the cars "Letty, ride wit me"

I tossed my keys to Jesse. He caught them. I got in Dom's car and Mia went with Jesse.

"Meet back at the shop" I heard Dom say

They drove off. Dom got in the car. "Why you wanted me to drive with you"

He started heading the opposite way of the garage

I looked back "the garage is that way" I reminded"

"Yea but Ray's house is this way"

"He's probably long gone"

"I got a feeling Ray know where"

We parked in front of Ray's house and got out.

One or two lights were on. Dom and I walked up to the door and Dom knocked. Ray opened the door, Dom grabbed him by the shirt and forced his was inside the house by pushing Ray.

"Look Toretto, I don't want no problems" Ray struggled

"Where's Pete!"

I closed the front door and walked inside to the living room where they were. The house was a mess. Walking in the living room I stepped on something, I lift up my boot and saw it was a needle. On the table was a crack lover's dream "No use Dom, he's high on crack"

The guy was sweating balls. I leaned against the wall and saw this chick in the corner.

"Get out" I told her. She ran out the room. Dom kept ruffing up the guy, after a few minutes of beating the shit out of the guy he gave in.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you the same thing I told the other guys..."

"Other guys?" Dom asked

"Yea, spanish guys showed up a couple of minutes before you guys"

"My dad" I said

Once again Dom ruffed up the guy "Where's Pete!"

"That old liquor store that burned down last year" he managed to say

"The Crane?" I asked

"Yea, yea that sounds about right" he said

"You been there?" Dom looked at me

"Mom use to pass out there couple nights out of the week" I remembered

Dom let him go.

"No chance, my dad probably beat us too it"

He grabbed onto my shoulders "We should still check it out"

He started walking, once he noticed I wasn't following he stopped and asked "You coming?"

"Yea" I caught up to him and we got in the car. I showed him where the store was. Cars lined up at the front. We recognized a few, my dad's, Oscar's and Leo's.

Dom reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a gun

We walked inside and heard two shots. We rushed into the next room to see Pete, collapse on the floor, faced down in a pool of his own blood. I grabbed a whole of Dom's hand.

My dad stood there with five other man who trashed place and took out a gasoline can, dumping it out everywhere. My dad wiped of the gun and threw it on Pete's body. He looked at me "Your welcome." he said walking past us. Four of the guys followed. Dom and I backed up out if the room as Leo lit a match a threw it on the floor. In a matter if seconds the entire room was on fire. We all got outside before it made its way to us. My dad and the rest were already in the car driving off.

The drive home was silent. I felt as if I were traumatized.

We walked in Dom's house, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Mia knocked on the door. "Letty?" she knocked. I tried to ignore her as I sat on the bathroom floor next to the toilet.

Someone knocked the door again

"Mia, I need a minute!"

"Letty, it's me" I heard Dom's voice

I opened the door

He walked in and the closed the door behind him. He handed me a glass of water and I drank it.

"Its one thing to hear about it but to actually see it was a completely different thing."

"Better to just put it behind us." He advised

"What do we tell them?" I asked

"It's taken care of, that's all they need to know."

I stood up and looked him in the eyes "How can you be so calm after seeing that"

He took a deep breath before answering "I've seen worse shit than that in my life. Most important thing is to keep moving." he opened the door

"I'll be out in a second, just need to brush my teeth"

"Yea, we'll be in the downstairs"

After brushing my teeth I joined them downstairs

"Something wrong Letty?" Jesse asked

"Yea girl you look like shit" Vince commented

Mia hit Vince's arm

"What? She does" was all he had to say in response

I found a spot next to Dom and sat down

Mia had the remote and was channel surfing when a breaking news came up on the tv.

"Turn it up" Jesse said

Mia did so

"Local bar burns down for the second time" the reporter said

I stared at the tv

The reporter continued "So far, it has been contained and extinguished. One body found alongside with a gun. The community reacts"

"Oh my gosh. Who would do that?" Mia asked shocked

"I wonder who was the poor guy that was offed" Vince said

Dom took the remote from Mia "I wonder what else is on" he changed the channel

"Thank God you guys weren't there" Mia looked at us

I tried to pull the fakest smile to hide the lies

"Yea where'd you guys go anyways" Jesse asked

"Just driving around, fresh air" Dom said

Vince took the remote "I'm bored as fuck" he changed to another channel, it was porn

"Ew gross!" Mia got up and walked into the kitchen

"I'm not watching this" I followed her

"No offense dude but I'm not watching porn in a room full of dudes" Jesse said disgusted

Dom laughed "Have fun"

"Come on guys, don't be such a party pooper!" Vince yelled

Mia pulled out a bag of chips "Nachos?"

"Sure" I got the cheese from the fridge

Dom put his arms around my neck as if I was in a headlock. I took my free arm, reached behind my back and knocked it against his dick "How was my aim this time" I laughed

He was coughing and grabbing his crotch "Pretty on point"Mia touch out a bag of pees and gave it to Dom

He didn't take it he just pulled out a chair and sat down

"Hey you guys wanna go check out this party downtown" Jesse asked

"Who's party?" Dom asked Jesse

"Leslie" he responded

"Leslie?" I tried to figure out who she was

"You know Leslie, her mom's a airport stewardess" Mia reminded me

Vince walked in the room "Leslie's throwing a party?"

"Yea" Jesse said

"Leslie with the hot mom, let's go" Vince said excited

"Wouldn't you rather watch porn Vince?" I asked

"Why watch it when you can see the real thing!" he exclaimed

"I'm pretty sure the only reason Leslie is throwing a party at her house is cause she got an open crib" Mia stated

"So" Vince said

"So her moms not there" I confirmed

"Come on, it'll be fun" Dom whispered in my ear

"Yea yea, I'll go" I smiled

When we got to the party everyone pretty much split up. Vince went to go check some chicks. Dom got lost in his fans. Mia, Jesse and I stayed together for a moment until some kid started flirting with Mia and led her away.

Jesse laughed "Guess its just me and you"

"Looks like it. Hey, I gotta tell about what happened earlier.."

A fight broke out. We saw Vince was involved and ran over.

Vince was knocking the shit outta that guy then Vince stood up and got cocky as always, turning his back. The guy on the ground got up and when Vince turned around, punched him in the face and tackled him. Dom pulled Vince away and Jesse tried to pull the other guy up.

Dom and Mia escorted Vince out. I stayed by Jesse.

"Chill man, he's gone" Jesse tried to stand the guy up straight

"You know that fool" the guy asked

"Sorta"

"Wait you two know each other?" I questioned

"Letty, this is Leon. Leon, Letty"

"Hey" Leon said

"What's your problem with Vince?" I asked him

"He was trynna mack on ma girl" Leon said, fixing his shirt

"Red head?" I asked

"You with her?" Jesse asked

"I was working on it" Leon laughed

"I better check on Leon, you coming?"

"Naw, I'ma just see you at school tomorrow" Jesse said

"Kay"

I went outside.

"Did I just see Vince get knocked the fuck out?" I laughed

"Cheap shot" he pouted

"Keep telling yourself that" Mia giggled

"This party blows. I'm leaving" he stormed off

This was hilarious, he pretty much got his ass beat "Aw Vince, don't be mad"

"I'm not mad, I'm tired" he said

"He's mad" Mia laughed

Dom grabbed onto my waist front behind and pulled me to his car "we're leaving too"

"I'm heading back in" Mia told

"No your not!" Dom ordered

"Cut your sister some slack man, it's just a party. Plus Jesse's in there, she'll be fine"

Dom didn't want to say yes but he didn't say no either. Mia took that as a green light and ran inside "Owe you one girl!" she yelled running inside

We watched Vince speed off.

"You owe me one too" Dom commented

"Excuse me?"

"Never in a million years would I let her go"

"So I owe you?"

"You persuaded me"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" I walked to my car

He grinned "Race you there"

"What are we racing for?"

He chuckled "You really think you have a chance?"

"I'm a big girl Toretto. If I win, I wanna swap cars for a month"

"Swap that" he pointed to my car "For this monster? Not even a fair trade"

"Okay then you can have anything you want if you win"

"Okay so lemme get this straight. WHEN I win, I can have anything I want"

"Your gunna make me regret this aren't you?"

"And here I thought you were confident you are gunna win"

"Oh I KNOW I'm gunna win"

"Good so no turning back"

"A deal is a deal right?" I got in the car

"Good luck" Dom smiled

We revved our engine "On green we go, quarter mile to the next light" he said

"No. Let's go all the way, make it a mile"

When it finally got to green I sped off. Dom didn't move he just stayed there, then half way threw he started.

"Go go go. Come on baby don't fail me now!" I jumped in my seat and kept hitting the steering wheel

We were side by side Dom gave me one finally look, in the blink of an eye he was gone by a landslide

"You cheated!" I got out of the car and slammed the door

"How did I cheat? You had a head start" he laughed

"Exactly! We were suppose to start at the same time" I tried to make that into an excuse

"That makes no sense"

"I'm not going threw with this" I crossed my arms

"Naw, a deals a deal. I know your scared and all.."

"I'm not scared!"

"Good"

"Good!" I yelled "What exactly are we talking about?"

"Meet me at my house in 20 minutes"

"20 minutes? What about Tony?"

"Wasn't home when we left, won't be home when we get there"

"Okay so what am I gunna do for 20 minutes?"

"I don't know, do what girls do"

"Like I'm suppose to know" I rolled my eyes

He got in his car "ask Mia, oh and make sure she's out of the house for a couple if hours" he drove off

"Ahhh!" I stomped my feet in frustration. "What if he wants me to have sex with him, or have a three sum or something." I have no idea how to be that kind of girl! And to do girl stuff? I have to find Mia.

**REVIEWS? THANKS FOR READING =]**

**WELL YOU GUYS KNOW I JUST HAVE TO REPSOND TO THE REVIEWS =]**

**DOTTYRADRIAN2110, MAC-REYE, YEAHMENDES, LEAH N JACOB, CUTESTCHRISTINE.-THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, SO HAPPY YOU GUYS THINK IM DOING A GOOD JOB AND THE STORY IS GETTING BETTER! I HOPE TO GET MORE REVIEWS LIKE THAT LOL =]**

**LEON'S ANGEL-FIRST OF ALL I LOVE THE ORIGINAL CAST. DOM, LETTY, MIA(OKAY NOT SO MUCH MIA, BUT SHES OK), VINCE, & LEON. I WAS GUNNA INCLUDE HIM SOME WHERE AROUND CHAPTER 20( I THOUGHT ABOUT THROWING SOME PARTY AT DOM'S HOUSE AND HIM SHOWING UP FOR A GOOD TIME) BUT SINCE YOU ASKED ABOUT HIM I WAS LIKE TO HELL WITH IT LEMME HELP YOU OUT AND WRITE HIM IN. HOPE YOU WERE HAPPY WITH IT, AND HE WILL BE IN PRETTY MUCH(I SAY PRETTY MUCH JUST INCASE I WRITE A CHAPTER OR TWO WITH ONLY DOM AND LETTY IN IT) EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE. **

**RICHAYLA- GOOD TO KNOW IM NOT ALONE LOL. ACCORDING TO MY COUNTDOWN APP, 294 DAYS(AS OF AUGUST 3, 2012) TILL FAST AND FURIOUS 6! **

**SPEAKING OF MY HANDY DANDY COUNTDOWN APP…**

**-23 MORE DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAYY WOOT WOOT ! LOL**

**-42 MORE DAYS TILL RESIDENT EVIL: RETRIBUTION (STARING THE AMAZING MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ!)**

**I CANNOT WAITT!**


	19. The Bet

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LETTY'S POV**

I went back to Leslie's party and searched the crowd. Wasn't hard to find him. He was dancing with some girl while tonguing another.

"Jess, you seen Mia?"

"Kitchen" he managed to say

I marched into the kitchen.

"Mia!"

She was taking shots

"Letty! You want one?" she offered

"Naw" I pulled her aside "Dom and I need you to stay out the house for a while

"Ooooh" she sobered up for a second and screamed "Oh my gosh you guys are gunna have..."

I covered her mouth "Tell the world don't cha!" I shook my head and removed my hand from her mouth, wiping the saliva that came from her mouth after she had licked my hand in order for me to remove it. "Gross"

She shrugged "You have to tell me how it goes. Wait ew that's my brother. That's nasty, okay just things I need to know"

"Like how big his dick is"

She covered her ears

I pulled her hands from her ears "his stroke.."

She covered her ears again "la la la la la I'm not listening" she starts exiting the room"

I laughed but shit I still had no idea what to expect, after all, this is Dominic Toretto we're talking about. Who knows how many women he slept with, how would I be in comparison, would I even measure up or would he just laugh and be like "oh she's pathetic, that's what I get messing with a little kid"

I was a wreck, a few drinks, that's all I would need to loosen . I started to pour. One. Two. On to my third glass and it hit me. I'm not gunna be a pussy and punk out. I wasn't even sure we were gunna fuck and it's whatever. If Dom wanted to have sex and I didn't I could always push him off and not be one of the sluts to open their legs whenever to whoever.

I got in my car and even though I was tipsy made it to what I will now be calling home, temporarily.

I opened the door and walked in. Lights were off, I took a look outside because I could of sworn his car was parked out front. It was. I walked upstairs, to the only light in the house, the bathroom.

"Oh man!" I walked in on him coming out the shower "Don't you ever lock your door!"

He laughed "Hand me that" He was referring to his boxers on the counter. I tried not to stare, I turned my back. "So what am I suppose to do?"

He walked up behind me and pushed me into his room, gently, covering my eyes with his hand and opening his room door with the other.

When I was able to see his room, I was stunned. Candles lit at every corner of his room, bed made for a change, then he turned on the radio and it started playing all these sappy love songs.

My jaw almost dropped but me being the girl I am couldn't allow him to see me this way, so appreciative of his efforts. I punched his arm "You helpless romantic"

He grinned "Deal was I could do anything"

"But isn't this a little much?" I joked

"I'm hoping it could take your mind off of things"

I knew exactly what he was talking about when he meant things. Pete, my dad, were just a few of my problems. Soon I would have to go back to school where I'm viewed as a psycho killer thanks to Kim's dumb ass

I allowed him to lead me to the bed I sat down. He leaned over me, wearing only his boxers, and started pulling of my pants "Dom" I said wondering what he was doing

"Relax, I'm gunna give you a massage"

I took off my clothes leaving my boy shorts and my bra on.

As I laid down something hit me "Wait" I stopped him "You won yet your giving me a massage? Something ain't right about that"

"Hey, this benefits us both" he got closer and whispered in my ear "You get a massage and I get to touch you" he pulled my hair to the side to kiss my neck then started with his massage.

In his hands I melted. I was completely at his will. I buried my face into the sheets, it was always going to be a competition between us. Who could get to who first. I hated to lose but as must as I hated to lose, I hated to lose, more than anything in the world, to him.

I thought. Was this how he got women to down unmentionable things? First massaging them with his strong and almost magical hands then having sex with them, making them weak and in love with him and cutting them off cold turkey? Was that going to be me at the end of the night?

Deep in thought and suddenly broken out of it when he flips me over and works his way up. He could now see I was at his mercy. From my calves, slowing working up to my hips then he started kissing my stomach. I giggled. I couldn't help it, we were having a "moment" and I was ticklish. I grabbed a pillow and cover my face. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's definitely thinking I'm a little kid now, I cursed in my mind. He lifted the pillow. I saw his eyes staring at me before his lips met mine. Everything's moving so fast. He's on top of me and I feel his hands disappear from my body, I take a peak to see why and he's rooming his boxers. He's completely nude on top of me, I can feel it pressing on me. His hand go behind my back and with one move snaps my bra off while the other desperately trying to pull my underwear down. I kept my legs crossed tightly and in the middle of making out he whispers in my mouth "Letty" and I know it's for me to uncross them but I don't, in fact I tighten the grip as if it were possible.

He raises up. "Letty, I can't get em off if your crossing your legs" Duh that was the point. I bite my lip, should I tell him? Would he hate me. I laid there and weighted my options, still holding on to my bra. "Dom. I'm not...I..."

He keeps waiting. I sit ,up holding my bra to my chest and latching the hook in the back

"I'm a virgin" I whispered

I guess it was so low he couldn't hear, he went over to the radio and turned it down, pretty much to a complete silence. He sat in front of me.

Dammit! I took a deep breath in and he waiting, watching my lips to see if he could make out what I am about to say "I'm a virgin" I repeated

He look as if he had seen a ghost. Yup, he heard it this time. I smiled to break the awkwardness

He starts laughing and says "that's funny Letty" he leans in the kiss me. I placed my hand on his chest to stop him

"Why is it funny?" I asked seriously

"You a virgin. Naw?"

I crossed my arms "What's that suppose to mean?" anger was building up

He got serious "Your not joking"

I shook my head "No"

He stood up "What the fuck Letty"

"For crying out loud.." I grabbed his boxers from the floor and threw it at him "Will you please put on some fucking clothes!"

He puts on his boxers "How are you not a virgin!"

"Because I never had sex!" I yelled as I got up. I was happy no one was home, this was already bad enough without them hearing.

"Pete?"

"Never had sex with him."

"That time when I slept over your house"

"What about it"

"All that talk about you not being a virgin"

"Hold up, I never said I wasn't"

"Never said you where!"

"I was tired, I was going to sleep!"

"Really cause I remember you getting on top of me making me horny as fuck then leaving me"

"Never fucked you!"

"You teased"

"So"

"So how could you be so good at getting someone aroused without ever having sex"

"Dom you get freaking horny by any decent girl"

"No I don't." he sat on the bed "Not like that"

I sat next to him. I felt a lot better getting it off my chest but now I wondered where that left us "You mad?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"This probably isn't how you expected to lose it"

Was he joking right now. This was some fucking romantic type shit "What do you mean?"

"Here, like this, with me"

"Dom, you do know that I like you like you right"

He looked at me

"The night isn't over"

"Yea but you really wanna have sex?"

"Sure"

He smiled "No you don't, or else you wouldn't of told me anything. I know you, you don't want to do this yet and I don't want to force you"

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know but you needa put on your clothes" he looked at my body "fast before I'm tempted to ripe everything apart and fuck you right here rough and hard"

We laughed

"One day huh?"

"Yea but until then" he looked down at his boxers and got up "Blue balls again" he walked into the bathroom.

I went into Mia's room, taking my clothes with me. I looked threw one of the drawers she gave me to put my stuff in and got out my pajamas for the night. Shorts and a white t.

I returned to the hallway where Dom was coming out the bathroom "You good?"

"All clear." he smiled looking at me from head to toe "You needa change"

"What, I just did"

"Letty, I'm trying to get off of what almost happened tonight. Last thing I need is for you walking around here in those shorts with you ass hanging out"

I laughed but he was so serious "Okay, I'm changing"

He also went to go change

When we met up he was in basketball shorts and a wife beater.

I just changed and wore long pants "Better"

"Not even" he mumbled

We fell asleep in the couch watching some ridiculous late night talk show.

We were woken up by Vince when he lunged himself into the couch.

"Eh!" I rolled to the side and onto the floor

"Rise and shine"

Dom pushed him to the other side of the couch where I was sitting

"Your dad's pissed" Jesse said to Dom

"Yea man" Vince said

"Jesse what are you doing here?" I asked him

"Free food, and you guys weren't going to school so why bother" he replied helping me up

Dom got up and walked into the kitchen where Tony was preparing breakfast. He didn't mind Jesse being here so early. Vince was here pretty much 24/7 and Jesse was getting to be apart of the family. We followed Dom into the kitchen. Jesse and I grabbed a chair so we could sit around the table. Vince helped himself to some food, sitting on the kitchen counter. Dom was out of it. We all told Tony good morning and began eating.

"So I doubt you know where your sister is" Tony said to Dom

We had completely forgotten

Dom was in trouble "Dad.."

"One thing I asked you to do, keep an eye out for your sister"

We heard the front door slam shut and rushed to see.

Mia, looking like a mess, just getting home and busted. I didn't want to see this. I went back to the kitchen and saw Dom had never left, he was now sitting at the table.

"I completely forgot" he said

"Yea me too"

Vince and Jesse came back

"What's the verdict?" I asked

"I don't know, too soon to tell. They went upstairs" Jesse said

Moments later Tony walked inside the kitchen "Clean up the kitchen. I gotta head out to the garage. Oh and just because you guys woke up late doesn't mean it's a free day, you either go to school or you work. Since none of you have a full time job I expect you guys will be in school"

"Sure" we answered

Tony knew we were too lazy but we knew we had to.

We cleaned up the kitchen and Dom and I walked upstairs to get ready. Vince and Jesse stayed downstairs watching tv. Mia had just come out of the shower and was in the room getting dressed, I took a quick shower so Dom could get it next.

I walked into the room and Mia was upset. I changed and kept asking what's wrong. After the fourth time asking she busted out and said "I'm grounded that's what's wrong"

"For how long?"

"Two freaking months and I have to work in the grocery store everyday after school and pretty much all day on the weekends"

"That's tough"

"That's my dad. Ergh!"

"Breathe"

"How was your night" she said trying to relive herself from the anger

I grabbed my bag and made it to the door then said "still a virgin" I closed the door behind me

She opened it and I tried to run to the stairs "WHAT!?"

"Damn did everyone think I wasn't a virgin?"

"First of all, you are?"

"Yea"

She had a puzzled look on her face "Pe..."

I knew she was getting reading to asked the same question Dom had last night "Never had sex with Pete"

She whispered "So you and my brother?..."

Dom walked out of his room heading to us, well actually the stairs which we were blocking. "Your brother what?" he asked

"Nothing" she smiled

"I didn't have sex with him, hence why I'm still a virgin" I said

"You didn't know?" he asked Mia, about me being a virgin

"No did you?" she asked him

"Not until last night" he responded

It was weird seeing them act the same way to this news "Wow you guys are related"

She looked at her watch " Okay, I'm gunna finish getting ready since its still early enough to make it to school"

"You ditching?" I sat on the step of the top of the stairs looking at Dom

"You crazy" he joined me "I already pissed off your dad, last thing I need is to piss of mine"

"How did you sleep?"

"Like shit, you?"

"Better than you" I laughed. Sleeping on the couch last night, I felt Dom holding on to my waist tight. "Had a nice dream?"

He smiled "Dreamt that we actually did it"

"And…"

"Fucking blew my mind"

I rolled my eyes "So on top of me having comparisons with the others girls you slept with, now I gotta compete with a dream?"

He laughed "Wow, your insane you know that"

"What ever!" I got up "Mia let's go!"

"What?" she asked "Why is she mad?"

"I'm not mad" I stated

"She jealous of a dream" he laughed

"I'm not jealous of nothing" I grabbed on of the pictures on the wall, threw it at him and walked downstairs

"What about my ride?" she questioned

"Make him take you!" I yelled slamming the front door

Jesse met me outside "Ready?"

"Yea"

We made it at the perfect time, lunch.

Lunch was about to start and we weren't hungry, having eaten breakfast a couple of minutes prior. We saw Jesse's friend Leon and sat with him.

He was with a couple of people talking about how much he hated cops and the ticket he got slammed with on the way to school

"They said I was doing a 90 in a school zone" he laughed "They lucky it was only 90" Leon said taking out his ticket and throwing it in the middle of the lunch table

"Why'd you pull over man?" Jesse asked

"Can't afford to get arrested, this is ma second strike this month. Shit crazy man" Leon explained

I picked up the ticket and looked at it "I feel for you man"

"That's why I ain't even racing tonight" he said

"They holding a meet?" I asked

"Yea fo sho" he answered

Mia walked into the conversation "Wish I could go" she said "You okay?" she rested her chin on my shoulder

"Where's your brother/"

She pointed him out. Around sluts, how surprising.

I ignored him, knowing that I would probably knock a bitch out if I went over there.

The day went on and the bell rang for dismissal. I drove Mia to her new after school activity and meet back up with the guys at the house.

I walked upstairs and right past Dom's room. His door was open and he called out to me.

"What?"

"What's up with the attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"That!"

"What's up with the girls at school?" I asked

"This again"

"Again?"

"This morning you get mad at me over a dream that was clearly about you, a compliment if anything and now your mad cause a couple of girls say hi to me"

At this moment I knew I was feeling a little jealous

"Forget about those girls at school, who I don't even know their names, why are you so worked up over a dream?" he asked

I closed his room door so we could talk without anyone hearing

"What if it's not what you expected. The complete opposite of your dream. Like what if I suck at sex, no pun intended"

"Wouldn't mind a little sucking"

"Shut up" I laughed

"You'll be great"

"You don't know that"

"Neither do you"

"Letty, your for getting who your talking too. I'm a pro" he joked

I pushed him "Be serious. It won't be your first time, you had sex with a couple of girls some even older than you right"

He rose his brow

"Dom, I've been your friend for a while now. I have and idea what goes on. I don't want to be your worst"

"Trust me you won't." he tried reassuring me

"You don't know that!"

"You ever wonder why none of those girls are around right now?"

I took a guess "cause you got bored?"

He laughed "sex isn't everything Letty"

"Liar"

"I'm serious. I mean yea I like a good head once in a while and all but most of those girls are just good at that. Majority of the time I don't even like them. It's just a hit it and quite it"

"What you think it's gunna be with me?"

"Long term"

I laughed "right answer"

"Yea I was afraid you were gunna punch my dick like you did that one morning"

"Yea bitch so don't play" I laughed

He wrapped his arms around me and fell back on his bed, kissing me.

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 19! THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW =]**


	20. Dude, Where's My Car?

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LETTY'S POV**

"Ms Ortiz" my math teacher called out to me as I tried to exit the class. She gave me a paper

"What's this?" I questioned

"Your test. I have to say I am quite disappointed" she stated

I looked at it. 15% that's an all time low. "Damn"

"Yea. Is something going on at home?"

"It's personal" I snapped back

"It's starting to affect your school work"

"My school work is fine!"

"Letty, I don't want to be the bad guy, I want to help"

"Oh yea. How can you help?" I calmed down

She took a moment

"Are we done here? I got better things to do"

"I'm going to need your parent to sign this, your failing math"

"Look my parents are non existing right now"

"Well your guardian needs to sign or it's going to the principal's office"

I grabbed it out her hand

Jesse never showed up at school today but as the bell rang he was outside waiting for me by my car.

"Hey"

"Hey" he said

I threw my bag in my car and showed him my test alongside with the note

"Your failing math?!" he was shocked

"Yup" I looked around for Mia

None of the guys went to school today so I was Mia's ride.

"How are you failing?" Jesse asked

"I barely there and even when I'm present, my mind isn't 100% there you know. What'd you got in that class?"

"92%" he downplayed his answer

"92!"

"Yea"

"How?"

"I don't know, I'm good at math"

"Help me out. The note says I would be able to raise my grade as long as I makeup the homework and retake this test"

"Ready" Mia said

"Hey" we acknowledged her

"You still need a signature" Jesse pointed out

"Garage"

We got in our cars, I dropped Mia off at the store and drove to the garage.

Dom and Vince was outside the garage.

I grabbed my bag, the test and the note.

"No school today?" I asked

"Naw wasn't up to it" Vince said

Dom held my hand and we walked inside. "Whatchu holding"

"My failure" I showed him

"Damn"

"Exactly what I said, you wanna forge your dad's signature for me?"

"Won't work. They'll show it to the principal and call him to confirm"

"I'm fucked"

"What is your friend Jesse doing?" Tony asked us

We looked back at him and laughed. He and Vince were clowning around like always but Jesse stood no chance Vince was too big and over powered him. Jesse had to tap out as a result he had to lick Vince's tires.

We were laughing at them

"Better try now while he's laughing" Dom whispered shoving me to Tony's side

"Wish me luck" I said "Mr. T, I need a favor"

He looked at me "What kinda favor?" his brow rose

I showed him the paper "In my office" He walked in the direction of his office and I followed "How did this happen?"

"I fell behind a little"

"Close the door"

I closed it

"A little? Letty this more than just a little. How did you get a 15%?"

"I don't know but I'm failing"

He sat on his desk "Your staying in my house now so I'm going to treat you as if you were my own, your grounded, indefinitely"

"How long is that?"

"How ever long is it gunna take for you to make it up"

"That might never happen!"

"Not with that mentality. I want you to do good Letty."

"Fine"

"Get a tutor, do your homework pay attention and actually try" Tony signed the paper

"Thanks. Maybe Mia would actually know how to do this stuff"

I walked over to the boys.

"How'd it go?" Dom asked

I held up the paper "He signed. But I'm grounded. Indefinitely"

"Looks like no partying for you" Vince said

"Yea that bites man" Jesse said

"It's fine, you guys should still go out without me"

Vince laughed "You thought I wouldn't cause you couldn't?"

I punched him

"I gotta go"

"Later" Everyone said

I headed to the house and on my way saw my dad pulling into the drive way of our house.I turned my car around and parked behind his. He turned around, saw me and walked inside.

I walked in after him

"Hey"

"This is a surprise"

"Surprise to me too"

"So you moved out"

"For the time being"

"All of a sudden I'm the bad guy huh" he laughed not like he thought it was funny, more like ironic or in disbelief, sarcastically

"Murdering someone ain't helping your imagine either"

"I'll take that. You hating me. I can live with that. I try my best to protect you, if you don't what to look at it that way then whatever"

"By sheltering me? Manipulating everything?"

"Your young, naive. I'm your father and at the end of the day I'm still gunna be"

Its hard to be mad at him. Living with my mom I always went to my father. I was daddy's little girl. He got me interested in cars, taught me to stick up for my self and protect the ones I love. Tony was the one to reinstate this and here I am slowing turning my back on him. "I know but I can't erase the past. Living with mom I had to mature and be the adult she wasn't, I think that makes me responsible enough to make my own decisions"

"Dominic"

"Yes. I really like him"

He started walking away, this isn't what he wanted to hear

"Dad!" I called out to him "Darle una oportunidad! (Give him a chance!)"

"Sé el tipo de chico que es. Solía ser de ese tipo! (I know the type of guy he is. I used to be that guy!)"

"Okay you know what, I'm gunna leave before we both say something we're gunna regret" I left

Later on that day

Mia and I laid out on the bed. I had my math text book open and on covering my face after feeling defeated. Mia on the other hand was painting her nails until she heard someone coming up the stairs. I lifted the book slightly to see that she shoved the nail polish under a pillow and acted as if she was in the middle of reading a book.

The door opened

"Girls, dinner" Tony said

"Be down in a second" Mia said

"Letty you okay" he asked

I gave a thumbs down

"She's fine, we're coming" Mia said rushing her dad out of the room

I moved the pillow aside "Your in deep shit girl"

"No!"

There was red nail polish all over the sheets

"Letty, I just destroyed the sheets. Fuck! Second time this month."

"What? When was the first time?"

"I was painting a picture and accidentally splashed orange paint on the sheets"

"And now nail polish"

"I know! There goes another month"

"Say I did it"

"Really? But you'll get grounded"

"Okay so we'll both be prisoners at the same time"

"No Letty, It was my fault but thanks" she started taking off the sheets which made the nail polish on it worse since it wasn't dry

"You sure"

"No" she was sad walking downstairs

Dom and Vince were all in the living room with the boxes of pizza

"Mia why are you carrying your sheets?" Tony asked

She opened them out "I hand an accident"

"Is that what I think it is?" Vince questioned

"I don't know" Dom responded

Dom and Vince back up

"Relax, it's not what you think. It's not her period just nail polish" I told

Tony simply said "Toss it and take out a new set"

He was walking to the front door. I didn't notice but Tony was dressed up "Big night?" I asked him

Mia stopped and observed him

"Night kids" he opened the door. Jesse and Leon stood there

"Jesse" Tony said

"Mr. T" Jesse said

"Who's he?" Tony asked

"Leon" Leon introduced himself

Tony shrugged "Okay, well there should be enough pizza. Dom your in charge"

Tony left, Leon and Jesse came inside.

Dom went to the phone and started dialing

"Who are you calling?" I asked

"A few people"

"What's he doing here?" Vince hated Leon

"Aw brotha, you didn't tell me this kid was gunna be here" Leon said to Jesse

"Relax man, its cool" Jesse explained said

"Dom!" Vince said

Dom was still on the phone but put it aside for a moment to talk to Vince "Vince it's an open party, everyone's invited"

"Yea everyone but him" Vince spat out

Leon butted in "Look, I can call a few girls over here"

This captured Vince's attention "What kinda girls"

Leon smiled

"Amy Furler?" Vince asked

"Sure, I got her digits one night when I dropped her home" Leon said

"Alright, he's cool. He can stay" Vince was just excited to get some

"So who's taking the heat when Tony catches us?" I asked

"No one's gunna get caught" Dom said "He's dressed up, out having a good time. Won't be home until morning, why you think he put me in charge"

"Cause your older"

"Hey, if you wanna go upstairs and study with Mia be my guess"

I had an important math test tomorrow and was gunna fail anyways. But on the other hand, I promised to try.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking"

Mia came back with new sheets "Go with the studying, you'll feel less guilty"

"Guess I'm studying tonight" I grabbed a box of pizza

"Kay, I'll be up in a second to tuck you in and read you a bed time story" he laughed

I took out a slice and threw it t his head but he stepped to the side so it just got stuck on the wall

"Ay! Waste of a good pizza" Vince remarked

_1:48 am_

"Two hours Mia! Two fucking hours and I haven't been able to concentrate on a single thing" I had changed off into a grey sports bra and navy sweatpants

"Tune it out"

"Whatchu think I've been trying to do" I got up

"Where are you going?"

"To go tell them to shut up"

"Bring me back a bottle water"

I went downstairs while putting my hair in a ponytail.

Leon was the first person to meet me he was dancing up to me and telling me to loosen up. I ignored him and walked around

I caught Dom's attention "Dom. I'm tired, is this party almost over?"

"Yea, in a sec"

A girl was rubbing up on his arm complimenting his muscles. Dom didn't really say much to her he laughed and drank his Corona.

"Dom" I snapped my fingers trying to get him to listen to me

The girl started mimicking me by snappy her fingers and saying "He's busy sweetie, why don't you get us a refill." she took the bottle from his hand and gave it to me.

Oh no she didn't, this bitch! I thought

I tried to attack her but Dom's arm hand reached out to separate us and he lifted me off the ground. The girl didn't know what was good for her because she was running her mouth

"Shit" Dom struggled to hold me "Vince, a little help"

Vince lifted up the other girl and threw her over his shoulder and escorted her out

Dom carried me upstairs to his room and dropped me on his bed

"Lemme at her!" I tried to get back he pushed me back unto the bed and locked the door

He laughed "Can't be trusted huh. Every time a girl flirts with me you fight her"

"No every time a bitch steps to me I fight her"

"Okay calm down fighter" he laughed and laid next to me "I'ma go get us some drinks can you wait here for five minutes or do I gotta board up the doors and windows"

I rolled my eyes

I waited and he came back

He gave me a beer. I sat on his bed and he laid next to me.

I felt him snapping my bra "Quit it" I pushed his hand away

He hugged me from behind "Letty your seriously gunna let her to you?"

I got up

"Letty!"

I walked back into Mia's room

"You got the water?" she asked

"Uhm..eh" I looked at my beer "here"

"Letty, I can't drunk. I need to study" she turned it down

I left it on the table and went back to studying, a while later and I was out.

I woke up the next morning. Mia and I got ready for school not bothering to go downstairs. When we finally went downstairs 20% of the school was passed out, some on top of one another, in the living room.

I proceeded outside to my car "Fuck man" my car was blocked in

"We gotta go" she looked at her watch "like now"

"I know"

"Go ask my brother"

The guys came home after us yesterday so Dom and the rest had parked on the curb and I unfortunately parked in the driveway.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, I think"

I ran inside the house, upstairs. Dom was in his room sleeping. "Dom"

"Ehh"

"We need a ride to school"

"I'm sleeping" he muttered

"Uh" I looked around his room, which was a fail. Someone was honking a horn, I looked out the window. Mia was rushing me. I climbed into his bed and started to look threw his pockets. Left was empty but DING! DING! DING!, the in the right were his keys.

"Victory" I rejoiced

Dom rolled to the side

I had to keep quiet before I woke him up.

I ran outside.

Mia jumped when she saw me

"Okay we gotta be quiet" I warned her as we sat in his car. I started it and I accidentally revved it

"Letty!" Mia hit my arm

"What, you think I did that on purpose?" I slowly backed out of the space trying not to hit the cars parked in front and behind Dom's.

We made it to school at the appropriate time.

When it was time to take Mia to the store after school, Dom was waiting for me.

"By your side girl" Mia comforted

We stepped out the car and she walked with me

"Mia get inside" Dom ordered

She did so

"By my side huh?" I knew she would leave "Dom.."

"Letty! What the fuck! My car?"

"I'm sorry but the party blocked me in"

"So it was okay to steal my car"

"Borrow"

"You didn't ask, I didn't know you took it"

"Bo-rrow-ed!" I clarified

"Call it what you want. It's still my car!"

I walked up to face him "And I'm sorry" I placed my hands on his chest "I am so sorry"

He kissed my forehead

"So where's my car?"

He grinned

I hit him "Dominic where's my car"

"Towed"

"You towed my car!"

"I was mad I had to do something. Your lucky that's all I did"

"Fine lets go get it"

"You have a problem there"

"What?"

"How're gunna get there?"

"Oh right, your car" I gave my best smile "Could you drive me?" I held out his keys

He took the keys out my hand "Naw"

"Naw?"

"Naw."

"Ass whole"

"Correction. Ass whole with a car" he laughed getting his car

**OKAY SO I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATE BUT I STARTED SCHOOL ON MONDAY (YAY!) LOL**

**I ACTUALLY HAD THIS SAVED I JUST KEPT FORGETTING TO POST IT, MY BADD :/ I HAVE THE WORST MEMORY IN THE WORLD, IM SO SORRY BUT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT ANYWAY =]**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

**OH GUYS, CHECK OUT THE TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER... "DUDE, WHERE'S MY CAR?" LOL ANYONE REMEMBER THAT MOVIE?**


End file.
